Una noche que jamas se olvidara
by Elixie Fan
Summary: En la noche mas oscura y tenebroso del año, la Banda de Shane sale a hacer un pequeño mandado, cuando ya casi terminan, Eli es mordido por una babosas malvada jamas antes visto. (aunque se parece mucho a una estropeada). La cual convirtió al Shane en un monstruo quien bebe sangre. Podrá la Banda de Shane ayudar a su líder? O sera demasiado tarde?
1. Capitulo 1: La Mordedura

En de noche, y todos los habitantes de Bajoterra sabían que la noche más temida de todo el año…

Un chico de quince años con pelo de color negro azulado, estaba junto a su banda, la Banda de Shane. Todos los habitantes de Bajoterra sabían quienes integraban este equipo, hasta los villanos lo sabían. Una chica pelirroja estaba junto a su líder, persiguiendo babosas malvadas que habían dejado los secuaces de un hombre, cuyo nombre es temido, Dr. Thaddeus Blakk. Estos, habían dejado a sus "municiones" libres pues a nadie le gustaba estar cerca de estos "diablitos". Un troll de las cavernas, tenía un gran contenedor para babosas, junto a él, estaba un Topoide quien se creía invencible y superior, aunque en una parte es cierto, pues porque él es el rey de su especie, total que el tenia a su mecha bestia unida a un carruaje para transportar a esta babosas. Todos ellos trataban de unir a todas las malvadas pero estas eran bien escurridizas y era difícil de atraparlas. –oye Eli. Esto se puso aburrido.

-pues claro que no, que tu y Pronto no están haciendo nada.- contestó el chico sarcásticamente. –si Kord. Vengan a ayudarnos. El día se está oscureciendo.- Kord movió la cabeza. –bueno, tu ganas Trix. Ahora voy.- Kord corrió hacia donde estaban los jóvenes y comenzó a ayudar. Todos ellos antes, cuando capturaban a malvadas, Doc, la babosa sanadora de Eli, las curaba. Pero lamentablemente no estaba con ellos, sino que ahora estaba con las demás babosas guardianas, las babosas más poderosas de Bajoterra, es lo que el clan sombra le dijo al chico Shane. Lo que hacían ahora era enviar las babosas capturadas al campo de fuerza, ubicada en lo más profundo de Bajoterra, todavía no alcanzando las cavernas profundas. Era un largo viaje pero valía la pena. Para salvar estas babosas, Eli, hacia lo que sea para hacerlo. De vez en cuando la Banda de Shane visitaba a Doc, era bueno disfrutar esos pequeños momentos con esa babosa. A veces Eli quisiera que Doc volviera a casa, pero hasta el sabe que eso no es posible. Doc ya tiene un deber más grande, proteger a Bajoterra de los hombres de Sulful.

Una babosa malvada se había apartado de las demás y comenzó a escapar. Por suerte el chico Shane lo vio antes de que se fuera. –ya vuelvo chicos.

-¡bueno!

- ¡pero apurarte ya es tarde!- le recordó Trixie. Eli persiguió a esta babosa, el se escondió. Le babosas sonrió malvadamente y cuando se volteó, Eli lo acorralo contra una roca. La babosa le gruñó. Eli observó a esta babosa y vio que era una babosa estropeada malvada. – ¿_pero porque convertir a una estropeada en malvada si estas no se transforman? Seguramente esta pequeña cayó accidentalmente en agua oscura.-_ concluyó Eli en su mente. Este tenía su piel de color negro, su panza de color azul oscuro y la pupila de los ojos eran rojas, sus dientes filosos de color verde no eran como la de las babosas malvadas normales, no, sino que esta solo tenía dos largas que le salían en la parte superior de la boca, para Eli, esta le parecía como un pequeño vampiro. A él le parecía lindo, le quería tomar una foto pero él no tenía cámara. –ven pequeño, yo no te haré daño. Vamos- el chico trato de convencer a esta babosa con la mano extendida. Esta babosa tenía algo planeado para este chico. Este saltó de donde estaba a la mano de Eli, justo cuando Eli sintió el peso de esta malvada en su mano la levantó. La babosa estropeada malvada le mordió la muñeca. –¡AAAAAAUUUUUUCH!- gritó el chico, soltando a la malvada. Esta salió corriendo del Shane y desapareció. Trixie corrió hacia él preocupada, seguida de Kord y Pronto. – ¡Eli! ¿Estás bien? Oímos un grito.

-estoy bien, solo… nada. Mejor vayamos a dejar a estas malvadas en donde corresponden.- ordenó Eli. Trixie sabía que eso no era del todo cierto pero no dijo nada, solamente siguió los órdenes de su líder. Burpy, por el orto lado, desde el hombro de Eli, sabía que algo no estaba bien con el hijo de Will Shane, sintió algo oscuro desarrollándose adentro de su amo, algo malvado, oscuro y diabólico. Eli se sintió mareado de repente y tenía un dolor de estomago.

Cuando llegaron al refugio Shane, Eli subió a su cuarto, creyendo que quizás dormir un poco lo ayudaría. El cerró su cuarto con llave y se acostó en su cama, cubriéndose la cara. Todas sus babosas lo miraron preocupadas hacia su dueño. El se veía más pálido y su respiración era más lento.

Kord, Trixie y Pronto estaban en sus cuartos bien dormidos. Trixie bajo a tomar un vaso de leche y subió de nuevo, pero en cuanto se acostó en su cama, pudo oír un ruido que provenía del cuarto de Eli. Después volteo a ver la ventana cuando vio una figura rápidamente cruzar. Ella se asusto y salió de su cuarto. Volteo a ver por todos lados y no había nada, salió y una vez más vio a esa figura misteriosa cruzar en frente de ella. Esta vez ella entro rápidamente al refugio y cerró la puerta de la entrada con llave. –le contare a Eli en la mañana.- se dijo la chica pelirroja, sin saber que en mañana siguiente se llevaría una gran sorpresa…


	2. Capitulo 2: Preguntas y Respuestas

El día siguiente…

Trixie se levantó como a la 1 de la madrugada. De repente se recordó de lo que vio a noche. Ella sin importar la hora, salió rápidamente de su cuarto y bruscamente tocó la puerta de su líder. Ella no oyó nada y cuando intento abrir la puerta no pudo pues esta estaba con llave. Ella se frustró y tocó de nuevo la puerta. Nada. Toco de nuevo, la misma respuesta; nada. – ¡Eli! ¡Ya abre la puerta! ¡Esto es importante!- le grito la chica desesperada. Esta vez solo oyó un; -mmmm.- Con eso ya era suficiente para que ella supiera que su líder no se sentía bien. Burpy le abrió la puerta. –gracias Burpy.- le agradeció la pelirroja. La babosa infierno asintió e hico un sonido de tristeza. La chica levanto a la infierno y le sobó la cabeza. La chico vio que su líder estaba en la cama, cara cubierta, cuerpo temblando. – ¿Eli? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- preguntó la chica totalmente preocupada. El chico Shane apenas pudo quitarse las chamarras para que pudiera ver a Trixie. – ¿T-Trixie?- preguntó Eli en apenas un susurro. Trixie asintió. – ¿Qué te paso?- le repitió la chica. Eli negó con la cabeza pero se recordó de lo que paso ayer. El, débilmente extendió su brazo para que Trixie pudiera ver lo que tenía en su muñeca. Ella, sorprendida, lo regano. – ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes Eli? Esto hubiera empeorado si no hubiera venido. Te voy a poner esta venda y un poco de alcohol para que eso no se te infecte.-la chica le puso la venda como ella lo había dicho. -Ahora regreso con algo para que te sientas mejor. Quédate allí.- cuando se percató de tan estúpida oración solo se dio una cacheta mentalmente._ – ¡estúpida! ¡Estúpida! El se va a quedar allí. ¿A dónde más ira?_

-claro, aquí me quedare.- le contestó Eli, que al parecer no le importó la oración que a la chica le pareció estúpido. Trixie le sonrió tímidamente a Eli y salió de su cuarto. Como todavía era muy temprano, estaba oscuro pero por suerte, Burpy la había acompañado y encendió su cabecita para que ella pudiera ver a donde iba. –Gracias Burpy.- la babosa solo chillo felizmente. La chica fue a fregadero y la buscó fráncicamente lo que estaba buscando. – ¡Sí!- exclamó Trixie cuando lo encontró. Ella subió de nuevo al cuarto de Eli y lo vio tratándose de levantar. –oh no. Eso no.

-oh vamos Trix, me siento perfectamente bien.

-si claro, vuelve a la cama jovencito.

-tú también eres una jovencita. ¡Tú no eres mi madre! - le reclamó Eli bruscamente, el parecía bipolar en este momento. Trixie se sorprendió al oír a Eli hablar con ese tono de voz. Ella lo empujo para atrás. Eli siseó y Trixie se enojó. –Eli, obedéceme. Si no te vas a mejorar. Ahora tomate esto.- Eli cerro la boca y no la abrió cuando Trixie le ofreció un poco de medicina. La chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ella llamo a Mucky, la babosa Dirt Urchin de Eli. Esta vino y Trixie le dijo que tenía que hacer. –vamos Eli, abre la boca ya.

-y si no que.

-si no lo haces sufrirás la consecuencias.

-y cuales so ¡AHHHHHH!- grito el chico cuando Mucky lo toco con unas de sus espinas de la cabeza. Trixie aprovechó cuando el abrió la boca, puso la cuchara en su boca e Eli se lo tomó. El sacó la lengua en disgusto. – ¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco! ¿Que tenia eso?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

-no, no, claro que no

-entonces, solo te diré una última cosa.

-¿y cuál es?

-ayer anoche vi algo.

-¿qué es ese algo?

-una figura paso rápidamente por mi ventana, Salí afuera y lo vi de nuevo. También oí un ruido provenir de tu cuarto. ¿No recuerdas algo de anoche Eli?- el chico Shane negó con la cabeza. –no, mira no me siento muy bien asique dormiré otra vez.

-bueno, entonces buenas noches Shane- Trixie ya se había enojado con Eli, asique pensó que era mejor dejarlo. Ella salió de su cuarto y accidentalmente cerró la puerta bruscamente pero ella no se dio cuenta. Regreso a la cama pero no se pudo dormir, ella se quedo despierta hasta que los demás despertaron y bajaron para desayunar. –bueno días Trix

-buenos días Kord, buenos día Pronto

-buenos días Trixie.- le contestó Pronto, quien raramente se despertó solo. -¿Eli aun no ha bajado?

-no Kord, el se… él se siente enfermo.

-¿y que tiene?

-no lo sé Pronto. Solo les quiero informar de algo.- de repente la video pantalla se encendió y estaba en el canal de noticias. –buenos días habitantes de Bajoterra. Soy Bruce Ninani, Hoy vinimos con noticias muy espeluznantes.- Kord, Trixie y pronto, al oír eso, fueron rápidamente a sentarse en el sofá y escuchar atentamente a la video pantalla. –anoche, la policía de Bajoterra recibió llamadas sobre un ser misterioso que ataco a una familia entera. Hubo 2 muertos…- y en la pantalla se vio los cadáveres de las personas muertas cubiertas con una sabana. – ¡¿qué es lo que paso?!- preguntó Trixie. –los científicos de la Caverna Futuria observaron estos y no dicen que tenían dos pequeños hoyos en el cuello. Estos murieron por falta de sangre…- Kord, Trixie y Pronto tenían ll boca abierta. –¿pero que sucedió?- Pronto pregunto aterrado. –no lo sé pero mejor vayam…-

-este misterios ser, también ataco la Caverna Nefasta ayer a medianoche. La policía de Bajoterra les envía este mensaje…- de repente la pantalla dio un video en donde salió ¿Mílan Milford? –hola, soy yo, Mílan Milford, el lanzador de seguridad. Con estos ataques por la noche, yo les dijo a ustedes, cierren las ventanas de sus cuartos bien, al igual que las puertas de su casa. Protejan a sus hijos. Les informaremos mas sobre este caso cuando nos informan a nosotros. Gracias.- con eso el video termino y regresó a las noticias. –gracias Milford, ahora con las estadísticas de la economía...- con solo oír eso Trixie apagó la video pantalla. Todos se rascaron la cabeza confundidos y con miedo. En eso, oyeron paso que bajaban las escaleras, ellos voltearon y vieron a Eli. Todos se levantaron para ir a ver como estaba. –Eli, amigo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-si estoy bien Kord. No se preocupen por mí. Ya me siento mejor de todos modos. Otra cosa… ¿Qué estaban viendo?

-pues la video pantalla se encendió sola y nos enseno las noticias.

-y de que trataba Trix?

-bueno… sobre un ser misterioso que atacó a una familia y hubieron dos muertos.

-y de que murieron.

-bueno, los científicos de la Caverna Futuria dicen que fue por falta de sangre.

-¿esherio?- cuando Eli dijo – ¿ensherio?- él se tabo la boca. _-¿Por qué hable así?-_ se pregunto mentalmente. –Eli, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Pronto. Eli solo asintió con la cabeza. – ¿entonshes ahora qué?

-¿ok? Bueno, porque no vamos a investigar. Una misión oficial de la banda de Shane.

-¡bueno entonces vamosh!- dijo Eli de nuevo. El Shane estaba extrañado por la forma en que hablaba, pero no le dio importancia. Los otros al igual que si líder, también estaban extrañados por su forma de hablar.

Se subieron a las mechas y partieron. – ¿y si usamos las mejoras? Los que Kord les agregó a las machas. ¿Qué dicen? Así llegaremos más rápido.

-bueno ushémoshlosh.- dijo Eli de nuevo con la "sh", aunque hablaba así, los demás lo entendían. Al pasar en espacio abierto, presionaron el botón verde. – ¡ahora sí! ¡Llegaremos allí muy pronto!- grito la pelirroja. Eli, en su mecha moto, aceleró lo mas que pudo, aunque llegó a los 100 km/h, no lanzo ninguna babosas para que se transformara en su mega forma, no era necesario hacerlo.

Llegaron a la Caverna Futuria en 10 minutos, regresaron las mechas a estado normal y los estacionaron en donde estaban Katherine y Tobías. Tocaron la puerta y fue Katherine quien abrió la puerta. – ¡hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-bueno queremosh que nos ayudesh con algo.- le dijo Eli al joven científica. Katherine lo miró extrañada. Ella les dijo a los demás que entraran. Cuando ella estaba solo con Trixie le preguntó

-¿qué le pasa a Eli? ¿Por qué habla así?

-la verdad que no se. Empezó a hablar así desde la mañana. Aunque en la madrugada estaba muy enfermo.

-que tenia.

-bueno, estaba débil, demasiado y su cuerpo temblaba.

-qué extraño, y ahora está perfectamente bien. Qué raro.

-sí lo mismo digo. También estaba un poco bipolar en la madrugada. De repente cambio su estado emocional.

-bueno, ahí veremos lo que podemos hacer.

Las chicas fueron a la sala de espera para ir con los varones. -¿para que vinieron?- preguntó Katherine. –bueno, creo que yo voy a hablar.- dijo Kord. –Hoy en la mañana la video pantalla se encendió y apareció el canal de noticas. Nos dijeron que anoche atacaron una familia y hubo dos muertos. –

-así es, tenemos los cuerpos aquí. Pero son otros científicos que lo están inspeccionando.

-¿será posible que veamos los cuerpos para ver las heridas?

-si claro pero, no les parecerá asqueroso.

-de veras que no quieres saber lo que le paso a Eli.

-bueno entonces vamos.- Katherine los llevó a un cuarto y tocó la puerta, esta se abrió y Katherine le dio a cada uno una bata y guantes.

Ellos entraron a la sala en donde estaban los cuerpos…

-si mira, allí están los agujeros de que les hablaron. Justo en las venas del cuello. Dijimos que murieron por falta de sangre pues solo tenían el 2% de sangre en sus cuerpos, lo que sea que fue, tomo el 98% de sangre de cada uno.

-tenemos que encontrar el responsable de esto y que es esa cosa.

-bueno la verdad esh que quizás yo sepa que sea esa cosa

-¿y que es esa cosa Eli?

-un vampiro.

-¡¿un vampiro?!- preguntaron en unísono todos. Eli suspiro. –un vampiro es una criatura mitológica. Este toma sangre por la noche… saben chicos, me tengo que ir… no me siento muy bien.

-bueno… entonces ten cuidado Eli.

-gracias Trix. Bueno adiós chicos.- con eso Eli se despidió y fue a su mecha y regresó al refugio Shane.

Kord, Pronto, Trixie se quedaron con Katherine observando los cuerpos. Estaban sacando respuestas de tan misterio ser, nuevo para los habitantes de Bajoterra. Como ellos no sabían de tal ser, no sabían los síntomas cuando una persona es vampiro. Ni siquiera Eli lo sabía, aunque el era de la Superficie, no lo sabía, a el no le interesaban esas cosas.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y la Banda de Shane regresó a casa sin su líder. Eran como las 8 de la noche, cenaron y se fueron a dormir.


	3. Capitulo 3: Un nuevo plan

El chico trató de dormir pero no pudo. Se sentía muy mal, mareado, con dolor de estomago y cabeza, de repente lo sintió. Sus manos empezaron a temblar fuertemente, sus uñas crecieron hasta estar como garras de gato y tomaron un color negro, el chico quedo inconsciente pero su otro él se apoderó de su mente. La transformación continuó, sus colmillos crecieron hasta estar puntiagudos. Su cuerpo, al igual que sus brazos, tembló hasta estar pálido y delgado. Su cabeza es la que cambio más. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, no, se volvieron negros y su pupila de color rojo, su pelo negro azulado, ya no era de ese color. Ahora era tan negro como la noche. Este salió de su cuarto silenciosamente con una capa para cubrirse la cara junto con su identidad.

Una babosa poderosa oyó algo por la noche. Esta se despertó y encendió su pequeña cabeza. Miro por todos lados y no vio nada, de repente vio algo salir de la ventana y rápidamente huir. La babosa despertó a una Electroshock que dormía junto a él en noches como esta.

_- Joules, despierta…_

_-mmm… que quieres Burpy?_

_-no sé lo que vi, pero necesito ir a ver que es. Necesito que me acompañes.-_ la babosa Electroshock se levanto y bostezó.

_-Vámonos entonces.- _los dos rápidamente salieron y vieron a sujeto parase allí, esperando algo.Las babosas no hicieron ningún ruido, el sujeto empezó a caminar, rostro cubierto. Las babosas lo siguieron silenciosamente. De repente este desaprecio en las sombras. Las babosas se quedaron atónitas de tan misterioso acto. Estas, regresaron al refugio. Cuando regresaron al cuarto de su dueño, vieron que este no estaba.

_-Joules, Eli no está._

_-¡¿cómo que no está?!_

_-no, mira en la cama, el no está._

_-oh no. ¿Qué se habrá hecho? ¿Va regresar, verdad? ¿Burpy? _

_-uh… oh, lo siento. Si claro que regresará. Pronto, espero.- _la babosa infierno estaba bien preocupada por su dueño. Por fin pudo dormir…

Mientras tanto…

Una pareja estaba caminado por las calladas calles de la Caverna Campo Callado, cuando de repente, el novio escucho un ruido detrás de ellos. Este se volteo pero no vio nada. Siguieron su camino, aun que ellos también habían visto las noticias de esa mañana al igual que todos los habitantes de Bajoterra, no le temían a ese ser misterioso. El novio fue a dejar a su novia a su casa. Ella le agradeció y rápidamente cerró la puerta. El novio estaba extrañado por el extraño comportamiento de su novia. El se volteo y fui hacia su propia casa, sin saber que ese era su último día. Mientras el caminaba, un sujeto lo miraba desde arriba. Este soltó un gruño y salió de su escondite. El novio soltó un pequeño grito, ya que en Campo Callado, todos hablaban silenciosamente para no despertar las babosas Granadas quienes vivían arriba de ellos. El ser siseó y salto encima del novio. Este soltó un grito de dolor cuando el ser le insertó sus colmillos en su cuello, absorbiendo su sangre, junto con su energía vital. El ser, al terminar con el novio desapareció de nuevo en las sombras. Lo habitantes de esa caverna oyeron el grito de dolor, cuando ellos salieron solo vieron a novia de la chica tirado en el suelo, y una nube desaparece. –Llama a la policía.- ordeno el alcalde de esa caverna. Un niño, de quizás 8 años, miraba el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. No lo podía creer, su hermano, su amigo su familiar, ¿muerto? El niño explotó en llanto. La madre del niño lo acurruco en sus brazos, con la intención de calmarlo pero esto solo ocasionó aun mas llanto del niño. Este, lloraba en vano. La madre también estaba triste, pero ella no quería que su hijo se sintiera pero de lo que estaba. La novia salió rápidamente al igual que los demás cuando oyeron el grito. Ella, sin saber quien fue la víctima, corrió rápidamente a donde estaba la víctima. – ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito ella mientras caía a sus rodillas. Ella empezó a lloraba en vano junto al hermano menor de su novio. Los policías llegaron cinco minutos después de la murete del joven…

Niños, adultos y abuelitos corrían del temido ser misterioso, este siseaba a cada rato. Atrapaba a personas y rápidamente les tomaba la sangre y absorbía toda su energía vital. Los abuelos eran las "presas" más fáciles para la criatura, pero a este no le gustaba ese tipo de sangre, no, sino que la sangre de las personas jóvenes. Los pobres niños corrían lo más rápido posible, y a los que tenían mecha bestias, salieron lo más rápido de la caverna en donde estaban, tratando de llevar a todas las personas posibles con ellos. Cualquiera podía ver los ojos rojos, la sangre que caía de la boca de la criatura y la sonrisa diabólica. Era espantoso verlo, si uno lo veía, era lo último que iban a ver.

En el refugio Shane…

La banda de Shane estaba bien dormida, pues había sido un largo día para ellos. Se podían oír los ronquidos de Kord y Pronto, junto al dulce sonido de la respiración de Trixie, bueno, era lo que Eli decía.

-¡WIRU! ¡WIRU! ¡WIRU! – de repente la alarma sonó. – ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron todos, ellos rápidamente se cambiaron y bajaron las escaleras como un rayo. Miraron por todos lados y en la video pantalla se vio como 10 cadáveres en 10 diferentes lugares. Trixie se asustó al ver tantos muertos. Ellos solo se volteo mitras que Pronto corría y Kord solo se quedaba allí viendo la pantalla atónito. –es mejor atrapar a este vampiro o le que sea lo que dijo Eli antes de que cause más muertes.

-¿p-pero cuando? no me digas que ahora.

-lo siento mucho Trix, pero debemos atraparlo.

-bueno. Pero y si nos atrapa a nosotros?

-no te preocupes Trixie, no dejare que eso nos pase.

-Pronto se quedara aquí cuidando el refugio jejejeje- Dijo el Topoide completamente aterrado. El troll negó con la cabeza. –no tu iras con nosotros, Pronto,

-pero Pronto no quiere.

-pero es su deber hacerlo su majestad

-¿enserio?

-no, Trixie me das la babosa Halotanos de Eli.

-bueno.- con eso la chica pelirroja llamó a Durmiente, ella vino y salto a la palma de la mano de la chica. La pequeña babosa recibió instrucciones del troll, ella asintió con su pequeña cabecita. Esta le chilló a Pronto, el volteo y la babosa aprovechó ese momento para emitir su gas para dormir. –pero qué?...- con eso el Topoide cayó al suelo completamente dormido. –gracias pequeña.- le agradeció la chica a la babosa, quien chilló de felicidad. –ya regresamos. No se vayan a otro lugar, cuídense.- les dijo la pelirroja a las babosas de su líder. Burpy corrió hacia ellos junto con las demás babosas de Eli, estas chillaron. Kord y Trixie voltearon y vieron que las babosas de Eli tenían una cara de tristeza en sus rostros. –bueno, pueden venir con nosotros. Así Eli tendrá más tranquilidad para que se mejore. Vénganse.- las babosas se alegraron y fueron con el resto de la banda. Burpy eligió irse con Trixie, quien al parecer no le importo que él la acompañara, la verdad es que se alegró. La banda de Shane fue a atrapar al vampiro sin su líder.

Al llegar a la caverna atacada recientemente, vieron que casi no había nada allí, solamente como cuatro cadáveres, todos cubiertos de sangre, Trixie se asustó, pero tenía que ayudar a esta gente. Vieron que había un niñito escondido, rápidamente corrieron hacia él. El niño al ver quien venía hacia él, se levanto y corrió hacia Trixie y la abrazó. Ella lo abrazó también, aunque eran extraños, Trixie le dio tanto cariño como si fuera si hermanito. –dime que pasó pequeño. No temas todo estará bien.

-es que… snif… snif... la criatura vino y atacó a los habitantes de aquí, mis padres escaparon con los demás pero yo no los alcancé y yo… snif… snif…- el niño lloró, Trixie trataba de calmarlo. –ven con nosotros hasta que encontremos a tu familia ¿bien?  
-ok…- Trixie le señaló a los demás que iban a regresar al refugio. La chica de dijo al niño que se subiera con ella en su mecha. -¿Cómo te llamas niño?- preguntó Kord. –Shadow, mi nombre es Shadow.- respondió el niño, aunque su nombre era raro, la banda de Shane no dijo nada. –Bonito nombre Shadow.- le dijo Trixie.

-gracias señorita Sting.- contestó el niño amablemente. El resto de la banda se sorprendió al sabes que Shadow era un niño muy educado. Ellos cuidadosamente regresaron al refugio, pues Shadow les había dicho que el vampiro había atacado a su pueblo recientemente. Trixie siempre miraba de un lado al otro para ver si el vampiro venia hacia ellos, gracias a Bajoterra que no lo hizo.

-oye Kord, mira mañana temprano iremos a hablar con la policía para decirles que es la criatura.

-buena idea Trix. Mañana será.

-mmm, Pronto dice que mejor le digamos en la televisión, así todo Bajoterra sabrá que yo, Pronto el magnífico, supo que era la criatura.- todos rodaron los ojos. – ¿el siempre es así?- preguntó Shadow en un susurro. Trixie asintió con la cabeza. –lamentablemente si, mejor acostúmbrate Shadow.- le dijo la pelirroja. Shadow solo sonrió, _-por lo menos estoy a salvo de ese monstruo aquí.-_ pensó el niño. Cuando llegaron al refugio, todos suspiraron al ver que nada había cambiando allí. Pronto abrió la puerta y cuando la banda de Shane entró, se sorprendieron al ver que había como medio Bajoterra en su refugio. Todos estaban temblando del miedo, seguramente algunos se quedaron traumados. – ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué medio Bajoterra está aquí?

-seguramente vinieron a ver a Pro…- fue silenciado por una gran manota, la cual le pertenecía a Kord.

-lo sentimos señorita Sting, pero ya no teníamos a donde ir. La criatura nos encontraba en donde sea que nos escondimos. Este fue el único lugar que no quiso venir.

-¿y por que el vampiro no quisiera venir aquí?... y solo a los demás de Bajoterra?...

-que es un vampiro?- preguntó Shadow. –te lo digo más tarde ¿sí?- el chico asintió. De repente se oyó un grito de dolor que prevenía del cuarto de Eli. –¡ELI!- Trixie fue la primera en subir, seguida por Kord y Pronto, las personas se habían apartado del camino para darle espacio a la banda de Shane. Trixie con su fuerza, abrió la puerta y vio Eli tirado en el suelo. Ella se acerco a él y trato de levantarlo. Trixie suspiro aliviada que Eli estaba respirando, pero de igual manera estaba preocupada pues su respiración era lento. La chica pelirroja lo observo bien y vio que él estaba cubierto de sangre, tenía heridas en el cuerpo y una cortada grande y profunda. –Kord, tráeme un paño húmedo, alcohol, algodón y otro paño seco pero suave, por favor.- Kord obedeció rápidamente a la chica. Trajo lo pedido y se lo dio a Trixie. –Gracias.- con eso, rápidamente atendió las heridas de su líder. Eli estaba inconsciente, pero su cuerpo reaccionó cuando Trixie les puso alcohol a sus heridas. El estaba muy cansado, aunque cuando el se despierta se va a preguntar porque está cansado. Trixie le limpio la cara, pues por alguna extraña razón, el tenia mucha sangre allí. Trixie, totalmente preocupada por su líder, se olvido por completo de que los vampiros beben sangre y puso a Eli en su cama. Ella salió del cuarto del joven Shane, todos estaban esperando con anisas como estaba su héroe. – ¿cómo esta Eli?

-¿Qué tenía?

-¿está herido?

-¿Qué le paso?- a Trixie le preguntaron un montón de cosas al salir, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Eli Shane está ahora inconsciente, no estoy segura de que le pasó, le preguntare mañana, tiene algunas heridas, el estará bien para mañana. Y por favor, si se quieren quedar aquí, háganlo, traten de encontrar en donde sea espacio para dormir. Voy a ver si hay chamarras extras para ustedes.- con eso, Trixie fue a cada cuarto de los miembros de la banda y en cada una, saco como unas seis chamarras y sabanas. Ella salió con todas la chamarras posibles y las repartió. –Muchas gracias.- fue la oración que más escuchaba la pelirroja en ese momento. En solo seis minutos todos los que estaban en el refugio estaban dormidos, excepto por los miembros de la banda de Shane. Ellos estaban cansados pero no podían dormir. Cada uno se daba turnos para ver a su líder, Trixie era la que más se tardaba en salir. Kord notó esto pero no dijo nada, no era el momento de jugar.

En la mañana siguiente…

Eli se despertó oyendo un montón de chillidos. El levantó la mirada y vio a todas sus babosas en su pecho. –hola chicosh… ¿cómo amanecieron?- dijo el chico mientras le sobaba la cabecita de cada una de sus babosas. Las babosas estaban así de llorar de felicidad, aunque Joules, Burpy y Durmiente si lo hicieron. Eli estaba feliz de verlos pero no sabía porque tres de sus babosas lloraban. De repente la puerta se abrió y allí estaban Trixie, Kord y Pronto en la puerta. -¡ELI! ¡Amigo! ¡Estás bien!

-shi estoy bien. ¿Qué pasho? ¿Por qué todosh eshtán tan felicesh de verme?- preguntó Eli de nuevo con la "sh" completamente extrañado. – ¿enserio no recuerdas nada de anoche?- le preguntó Kord. El chico solo negó con la cabeza. El se quiso levantar pero se sentía débil. –oye Kord. ¿Me ashudas a levantarme?

-claro que si Eli.- Kord lo ayudó a levantarse y a salir. Eli se sorprendió al ver tanta gente en el refugio. –que hacen todos ellos aquí Kord?- preguntó Eli en un susurro. –bueno, es por el vampiro, el los encontraba en cualquier lugar pero no se atrevió a entrar aquí.

-¿enserio? Qué raro.- la gente ya se había despertado y estaban felices al ver que Eli estaba bien. Eli solo les sonrió tímidamente. Esa mañana la gente de Bajoterra disfrutó un gran desayuno con la famosa banda de Shane. –Eli, te quiero presentar a Shadow. El tiene ocho años.- Trixie le dijo a Eli. Él le sonrió al niñito y los dos sacudieron las manos. –un gusto en conocer Eli Shane.- Shadow le dijo amablemente a Eli, el también se sorprendió a que Shadow era muy educado.

Todo fue tranquilo hasta que…

-bueno, ahora esto es lo que les digo. Es seguro para ustedes regresar a casa. La criatura solo viene por la noche. No hay nada que temer. Además tengo un plan…- les dijo Eli. Los habitantes, al oír eso, se asustaron pero ellos tenían confianza en Eli, pues era un Shane. Ellos obedecieron y regresaron a sus cavernas. Shadow, sin saber en donde estaban sus padres, se quedo con la banda, era más seguro que él se quedará ahí pues era mas seguro.

Trixie le dijo a Eli que iban a ir con la policía para informarles sobre el vampiro y también que iban a salir en televisión. Pronto se alegró que si iban a salir en la televisión.

…

-buenos días Bajoterra, soy Bruce Ninani, anoche la policía de Bajoterra recibió de nuevo llamadas de diversas cavernas, informándolos sobre la criatura. Hubo diez muertos, cada uno en diferentes cavernas. Ahora sabemos con certeza que la criatura solo ataca de noche, así que de día no se preocupen de sus hijos cuando ellos salen a jugar solos.

La banda de Shane, hoy están con nosotros para darnos interesantes noticias sobre esta criatura. Por favor, díganos, que es esta criatura y su información.

-bueno, primero buenos días a todos, creo que yo seré quien hable hoy, pues nuestro querido Eli Shane, tiene problemas para hablar en este momento.- dijo Trixie mientras que Eli sonreía tímidamente. –bueno entonces díganos que es esta criatura señorita Sting…

-bueno primero que nada, les digo el nombre de la criatura, se le llama vampiro, este bebe la sangre de su víctima junto con su energía vital. Anoche, nuestro líder casi fue atacado por el vampiro pero por suerte llegamos antes de que este le atacara a Eli.

Como lo había dicho bruce, el vampiro solo ataca de noche, y la banda de Shane está haciendo los posible para atrapar al vampiro.

-bueno muchas gracias señorita Sting, pero, nos puede decir como es la apariencia de tal ser…- Trixie no sabía cómo era la apariencia de un vampiro, pues ella no era de la Superficie, o como dicen los de Bajoterra, el Mundo Ardiente. Eli notó que Trixie no sabía cómo era, así que él se le acercó y le murmuro como era la criatura.

-vaya vaya, ya tenemos un par de quinceañeros enamorados aquí.- bromeo Bruce. Eli y Trixie se sonrojaron al oír eso pero no dijeron nada.

-bueno, la apariencia del vampiro es el siguiente…

En la guarida de Blakk…

Blakk estaba pensando en cómo derrotar a la Banda de Shane, pero más de todo a Eli Shane, hijo de su viejo rival, Will Shane. Todo lo que hacía para derrotarlos era inútil, Twist no podía hacer nada bien, Locke y Lode, ni hablar de eso inútiles. De repente el oyó las noticias que sus hombres estaban viendo. En la video pantalla estaba la banda de Shane hablando sobre la criatura, que ahora se le conoce como vampiro. Le chica pelirroja era la que hablaba…

-tiene sus colmillos largos la cual usa para tomar la sangre de su víctima, seguramente usa sus poderes paranormales para absorber la energía vital de sus víctimas...- de repente a Blakk le dio una gran idea. –Morris.

-¿si señor?

-quiero que mis hombres capturen a ese vampiro. Pero primero dile a Quentin que invente la mejor jaula para poder tener a ese vampiro bajo llave. ¿Entendido?

-sí señor, ahora le digo al científico.

-la banda de Shane no tendrá oportunidad de derrotar a lo que tengo plaenado…


	4. Capitulo 4: Blakk Plan

Quentin hacia lo posible para complacer a su jefe, pues el no toleraba las escusas, de alguna manera u otra, el joven científico consiguió el metal más fuerte de todo Bajoterra, ese metal era del más caro, por suerte, a Blakk solo le importó que la banda de Shane fuera derrotada. Quentin le hizo un montón de capas de metal para que el vampiro no pudiera escapar. Además de eso, le agregó un cadenas para poder mantener al vampiro en un solo lugar, el no podrá mover ninguna extremidad, estaría completamente inmovilizado. –tráeme un gusano de cristal, un ogro de la caverna danza de nieve y a un miembro del Clan Sombra.

-como usted diga Quentin. – con eso el informante de Blakk fue a traer lo pedido. –y para que va servir eso Quentin?- Quentin se volteo sorprendido. _–Vaya que ese hombre es silencioso.- _Quentin se dijo a sí mismo. –bueno Blakk, servirá para medir la resistencia de la jaula. Vera-

-Quentin no quiero oír todas esas. Solo quiero la jaula hecha lo más pronto posible, antes que la banda de Shane lo atrape.

-está bien Blakk. No me tiene que agradecer. De nada.- Blakk solo le dio una mirada fría y se fue. Quentin siseo entre dientes pero no dijo nada, de todos modos Blakk siempre lo trataba así. El siguió con las mejores y ajustes de la jaula. Después de cómo cuatro horas, un mensajero de Blakk llegó con lo pedido. –ahora a probar esto…- después de lo dicho, solo se podían escuchar gritos de dolor de las inocentes criaturas solicitadas…

En el refugio Shane…

-vamos Eli, no me puedes ganar esta vez.

-¿de verdad? ¿Quieres apostar?

-yo apuesto 20 pedazos de oro a que te gano.

-yo apuesto 35 pedazos de oro a que tu pierdas.

-¡ya verás que pronto iras de héroe a historia Eli Shane!

-sigue hablando Kord, es lo único que sabes hacer.

-¡duelo!- grito Trixie. Como Eli tuvo una recuperación rápida, Kord decidió hacer un duelo "amistoso".

Eli, por ser amable, le dio a Kord el primer tiro. Kord lanzo a su babosas carnero, Eli lo esquivo fácilmente dando una voltereta por el aire, al llegar al piso, el lanzo a Destello, quien cegó a Kord, El aprovechó ese momento para dispararle una gelatinosa, él la lanzo pero Kord lanzó una babosa acuática, estas chocaron y al final los dos babosas perdieron. Eli lanzó a Burpy y rápidamente a Dirigible, -¡ataque sol Burpy!- gritó Eli, Burpy, al oír a su dueño decir las palabras claves, voló hacia arriba y creó un luz que brillaba tanto como el sol, mientras Burpy hacia eso, Dirigible se lanzó contra Kord, este le saco el aire al pobre troll. – ¡uff!- Eli corrió hacia su amigo, -¿estás bien Kord? Lo siento, no pensé que ese ataque iba a terminar así.

-no te preocupes Eli, creo que tu ganaste la apuesta.- Kord se sobó la cabeza, pues se sentía mareado. Eli negó con la cabeza. –dámelos si quieres pero, ya sabes, no me interesa mucho el dinero.

-bueno como tú quieras.

-oye Eli, ¿nos puedes decir más sobre ese vampiro?- Eli al oír esa palabra, se sintió raro lo cual ocasiono que el chico sintiera escalofríos. El solo sacudió la cabeza. –sí, claro, ¿Qué quieren saber?

-como es…

-bueno, como había dicho antes…un vampiro es una criatura mitológica que bebe sangre por la noche, un vampiro no puede estar a la luz del sol, pero como en Bajoterra no hay sol, seguramente no puede estar a la luz de una babosa fosforo o a la luz de una infierno, total que los vampiros deben beber sangre para sobrevivir, para eso sirven sus colmillos largos, también decían que ellos tenían sus uñas bien largas, su pelo normalmente es negro y algunos dicen que tiene lengua de serpiente.

-Wow! ¿Y no sabes como matarlos?

-no recuerdo bien Trix.

-Mmm, Bueno.  
-¿ahora qué?- preguntó Trixie. Nadie sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana y nadie había desayunado. – ¿y si vamos a desayunar? Que yo estoy muerto de hambre.- sugirió Kord. Todos asintieron y entraron. Kord preparó el desayuno mientras que Eli y Trixie veían televisión, Pronto seguía dormido. Al terminar de hacer el desayuno, Kord lo trajo a la mesa. –bueno ya está.

-gracias Kord.- le dijo Trixie. Eli tenía hambre al principio, pero al llegar allí y sentarse, Eli no se sintió bien, al él, por alguna extraña razón le daba asco la comida y le daban ganas de vomitar. El se tapó la boca. –saben chicos, no me siento bien.

-¿de nuevo? Eli, ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó la pelirroja. Eli ni le respondió y salió como flecha a su cuarto. Cuando llegó allí lo primero que hizo fue vomitar en el inodoro. El tosió y limpio su boca, Burpy llego a ver lo que pasaba con su dueño y chilló tristemente. Eli miro como su babosa se preocupaba por él. –ya lo sé Burpy, y pero yo no sé lo que me esta pasando. – Burpy se subió al hombre del Shane y sobó su cabecita sobre la mejilla de Eli. El solo le sonrió a la babosa. Eli de repente tenia sueno, empezó a tener calentura, dolor de músculos. –Ow… ¿por qué me enfermo de repente?- se preguntó Eli. El bajó las escaleras y se acostó en el sofá. Kord se le acercó. -¿te sientes bien Eli? ¿Por qué te fuiste como un rayo a tu cuarto?- le interrogó Kord. El chico Shane encogió los hombros. –no lo sé Kord. Solo me enfermo de repente. No tengo ni la menor idea de que me pasa.

-sabes Eli, yo te entiendo, pero…

-¿pero qué?

-es sobre el vampiro…

-¿Qué sobre él?

-debemos atraparlo lo más pronto posible. Pero no sé cómo atrapar a un vampiro.

-tampoco yo, pero…

-pero…

-pero… si se como traerlo…

-¿cómo?

-con mucha sangre y carne…

-¿y cómo vamos a conseguir esa sangre?

-¿te recuerdas cuando le dije a esas personas que tenía un plan?

-si… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver aquí?

-pues, tenemos que reunirlos, eso atraerá al vampiro, lo capturaremos con una red y unas velas. Después veremos si podemos curarlo o si no…

-¿o si no que?

-lo mataremos…

-¿de qué hablaban?- preguntó Trixie de repente. –Trix, ¿cómo has estado?- la chica levantó una ceja. –estábamos hablando sobre el vampiro.- le respondió Eli. –Lo atraparemos y veremos si lo podemos curar o si no lo mataremos.- Trixie se asustó un poco cuando Eli dijo la palabra "mataremos". Eso le ocasiono escalofríos a la chica. – ¿y cómo lo planeas atrapar Eli?

-pues como ya lo había dicho a Kord, reuniremos a la gente que vino aquí para atraerlo.

-y eso no implica sacrificando la vida de personas inocentes.- le dijo Trixie a su líder, preocupada por esas inocentes vidas. Eli negó con la cabeza. –no Trixie, yo jamás arriesgaría vidas de personas inocentes si no fuera por una buena razón.

-¿y por qué dices que esta es una buena razón?

-pues porque…

-porque…

-¡porque estoy salvando millones de vidas, si no haría todo esto, muy pronto todos estaríamos muertos!

-¡tú no eres el único que está ayudando, nosotros somos los que salimos todas las noches mientras que tú te quedas aquí enfermo!

-¡pues no es mi culpa que yo esté enfermo!- los dos empezaron a discutir mientras que Kord solo los miraba sin saber qué hacer con ellos hasta que Kord los levantó a ambos por la cintura y los puso sobre sus hombros. Ellos no lo notaron pues seguían discutiendo. Kord suspiró molesto. _– ¿Cuándo van a dejar de discutir?-_ se preguntó Kord. El puso a Trixie a un lado y a Eli lo puso en otro lado, ellos tenían una distancia de quizás dos metros entre ellos mismo, todavía seguían discutiendo como niñitos de 5 años. – ¡Pueden parar por favor!- Eli y Trixie se callaron cuando grito inesperadamente. –lo siento.- dijeron los dos en unisón. Kord solo levantó una ceja.

Ya eran como las 3 de la tarde e Eli se recordó que su programa favorito salía a esa hora, así que el prendió la video pantalla y busco el canal. Cuando lo encontró, el se desanimó, pues no lo iban a dar hoy por una película de ¿romance? Eli se frustró, luego pensó que mejor iba jugar videojuegos. El juego consistía en que tú eras una babosa, que eras dueño de tu propio personaje, cuando tu lanzador te lanzaba, tenias que encontrar los caminos de babosa para poder regresar a casa. Eli solo lo jugaba cuando estaba re aburrido, como hoy. Pasaron varias horas e Eli se había quedado dormido. Trixie lo vio, solamente le trajo una manta para que se cubrirá del frio. Eli se despertó como a las 6 de la tarde. El bostezó y cuando se estiró, sintió algo suave bajo su mano, miró hacia abajo y vio que alguien le había puesto una manta blanca y suave.

Kord y Trixie bajaron las escaleras solo para ver a Eli haciendo la cena. – ¿Qué haces amigo?- le preguntó Kord. –La cena.- simplemente contestó el Shane.

-¿y qué cocinas?

-algo especial Trix.

-¿y que es esa cosa especial?  
-no te lo puedo decir, si no, ya no sería especial.- la pelirroja entendió lo que decía Eli, y él tenía razón. Después de cómo una eternidad, bueno, es lo que decían el resto de la banda de Shane, Eli sirvió la comida. –Muchas gracias Eli.- dijeron todos en unisón. El joven Shane solamente sonrió. Ellos empezaron a comer…-Eli, ¿no vas a cenar con nosotros? Recuerda que hoy es el plan.

-ya lo sé Trixie, es que, no tengo mucha hambre.

-Eli, no has comido en todo el día.

-ya lo sé Trixie, pero como te dije. No. Tengo. Hambre.

-sabes Eli, ven aquí.- le dijo la chica mientras que le señalaba un lugar junto a ella. El Shane le obedeció a Trixie y se sentó a la par de ella. –mira, aunque no tengas hambre, tienes de comer. Te vas a enfermar aun más si no comes.

-¡pero no tengo hambre Trix!- se quejó Eli. Trixie solo movía la cabeza molesta. Trixie trataba de convencer a Eli que comiera, pero él era tan necio y decía que no. –tienes que comer Eli

-pero no quiero, y no puedes obligar.

-¿estás seguro de eso?

-sí.

-bueno como tú digas.- la chica simuló rendirse, al ver esto, Eli sonrió victorioso, pero no sabía que Trixie tenía un plan para que comiera. Mucky, le había dado una de sus espinas a Trixie para que lo usara cuando era necesario, para un caso como este. Trixie con una mano, agaró una cucharada de comida y con la otra, pellizcó a su líder con la espina. Eli, al sentir la espina, abrió la boca y Trixie le metió la comida en su boca. Eli sintió la comida en su boca y la cerró rápidamente. –no, no puedes escupirla. Ahora comételo.- Eli frunció el seño y empezó a comer. Al fin se lo tragó. – ¿con eso es suficiente Trix? ¿Ya estas satisfecha?

-Sí, y mucho. – le respondió la chica. Kord y Pronto solo se quedaron atónitos a como Trixie convenció a Eli comer. -¿Qué?- preguntó Trixie. –Nada.- dijeron los chicos en unisón. Ya eran las 7 y la banda de Shane salió a avisarle a la gente el plan de Eli. Al llegar allí, la gente salió rápidamente al ver que la banda de Shane acercarse. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?- la gente preguntó. Trixie asintió. –Eli Shane les había dicho que el tenia un plan, ¿verdad?- todos asintieron la cabeza. –pues es este…

En la guardia de Blakk…

-ya está listo señor.

-¿está seguro de eso?

-sí, pues resiste la fuerza de un ogro, la ferocidad de un gusano de cristal, y…

-¿y qué? No tengo todo el día.

-y… puede tener a un miembro del clan sombra aunque estos desaparecen, la jaula no lo permitirá.

-buen trabajo Quentin. ¿Qué hora es Twist?

-son las 8:30 señor.

-bueno, preparen todo, traigan 100 hombre con ustedes, localicen a la banda de Shane, seguramente están tratando de capturar el vampiro al igual que nosotros. Dejaremos que ellos hagan todo el trabajo. Saldremos en cuanto suene la alarma. Estén listos. ¡A sus puestos! ¡YA!


	5. Capitulo 5: El gran deshcubrimiento

De regreso con la banda de Shane…

-¿y ese es todo el plan? ¿No estaremos en peligro?- Trixie, al oír esas últimas palabras, recordó le discusión entre ella e Eli. –No, ustedes no estarán en peligro pues Eli dice que no lo estarán.- todos suspiraron aliviados. Todos se prepararon, creando un círculo. Trixie había recibido instrucciones de Eli que hicieran una fogata en medio de todos. Burpy fue quien prendió el fuego. Ya eran las 9:00 en punto y el vampiro aun no llegaba. –no lo entiendo. Debería estar aquí.

-pues no está.

-pero debería estar aquí.

-ya dijiste eso Trixie.

-lo siento Pronto.- la banda de Shane estaba desesperada por la llegada del vampiro. Al final Eli les dijo, -miren, acampen aquí, nosotros acamparemos a unos metros de distancia de ustedes. Así, cuando el vampiro llegue, estaremos listos.- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el joven Shane. Hicieron lo dicho y en menos de dos minutos, ya todos estaban dormidos. Eli seguía despierto, pues por alguna razón, se sentía mejor en la noche y tenía más energía. Kord vio que su líder seguía despierto completamente enérgico mientras que el troll casi caía al suelo del sueño. –Oye Eli.- el Shane, al oír su nombre, volteo a ver a Kord. -¿no tienes sueño amigo? Porque yo casi estoy muerto del sueño. – Eli negó con la cabeza. –La verdad es que no tengo nada de sueño, tengo mucha energía, para mí, parece ser de día.- Kord se sorprendió al oír eso. ¿De día? ¿En la noche? Ahora Kord era el que estaba confundido. –no te entiendo.

-te lo explicaré en otras palabras. Es de noche, pero para mí, se siente como de día. Y cuando es de dia, lo siento como si fuera de noche. ¿capish?

-sí, creo que entendí. Buenas noches Eli.

-noches Kord.- con esas últimas palabras, el gran troll de las cavernas se quedó dormido. Eli no podía dormir, intentó todo pero resultó ser inútil. Nuestro querido héroe fue a caminar, sus babosas querían ir con le, pero Eli les había dicho que mejor se quedaran con los demás. Todas sus babosas trataban de convencerlo en que fueran con él, pero Eli siempre los mandaba de regreso, al final, las babosas se rindieron y se quedaron con el resto de la banda de Shane. Eli, por el otro lado, se sentía mal por su arsenal pero quería estar a solas por un "momento". Trató de aclarar su mente, ¿por qué se enfermaba de repente? ¿Por qué le dio asco la comida que le hizo Kord? ¿Por qué? El Shane se preguntaba un montón de cosas a sí mismo sin tener una respuesta para todas ellas. Eli cerró los puños con fuerza completamente molesto. De repente Eli ya no sentía las piernas y cayó a sus rodillas. El enteró sus uñas en la tierra, sentía como sus venas temblaban por adentro de su cuerpo, su corazón latía más rápido, el ya no pudo resistir mas y cayó de cara inconsciente. Mientras que su cuerpo cambiaba, su otro él se apoderaba de su mente. El se levanto y siseo, mostrando sus colmillos, los cuales estaban llenos de sangre. El vampiro salió rápidamente de donde estaba a donde estaban los habitantes de la caverna en donde se encontraba.

Shadow estaba dormido junto a Trixie, el no tenia tanto sueno en ese momento así que el solo se había sentado para no despertar a Trixie, además estaba segura adentro de la tienda que afuera donde el vampiro lo podía tacar en cualquier momento. De repente se recordó de algo. Trixie le había dicho que le iba a decir más sobre el vampiro más tarde, al final se le olvidó. –señorita Sting, señorita Sting!- Shadow trataba de despertar a la chica. –mmm… ¿qué quieres Shadow? Ya es tarde…

-¿me puedes decir sobre ese vampiro? ¿Porfa?

-mmm… bueno, es algo que bebe sangre, si no lo hace, no se está alimentando y se enfermará.- Shadow entendió lo que le dijo Trixie. –gracias señorita Sting.

-sabes, me puede llamar Trixie o Trix. Como tú quieras.

-Bueno señorita, lo siento… Trixie.

-vuelve a dormir.- el niño le hizo caso e hizo lo pedido.

…

Los habitantes de la caverna estaban dormidos, excepto por una persona, una mujer de unos 90 años, estaba parada en lo más alto de una montana, vigilando. Ella era la mujer más sabia y respetada por su pueblo. Ella tenía un silbato que Eli le había dado, cuando suene el silbato, significa que el vampiro ha llegado. De repente ella escucho que algo estaba siseando detrás de ella. Ella tenía un gran palo consigo misma. Esta vez oyó el siseo mas fuerte seguido de un gruñido, se dio la vuelta y le pegó al vampiro en la cara. Este dio un grito de dolor y sacudió la cabeza. La "Sabia", pues así era como la llamaban, sopló el silbato. El vampiro, al oír el silbato, se cubrió los oídos. La banda de Shane se levantó como rayo de sus camas y fueron a donde estaba la Sabia. El vampiro siseo mostrando sus colmillos llenos de sangre. Los habitantes de la caverna, al igual que la banda de Shane, se levantaron al oír el silbato. El vampiro, al ver que estaba rodeado, siseo molesto y empezó a comportarse agresivo. Trixie les dijo a las personas que encendieran las velas, esto anulara el poder de desaparecer del vampiro, bueno, era lo que dijo Eli. Al final si funcionó, el vampiro, cuando quiso desaparecer, no pudo. El vampiro siseo en frustración. – ¡Ahora!- al oír el grito de Trixie, todos le pusieron una red encima, mejor dicho, media docena de redes. Después todos le lanzaron unas 10 babosas Arachniredes. Ahora el vampiro estaba inmovilizado. De repente se oyeron unos disparos viniendo del noroeste.

–qué bueno que están aquí, banda de Shane.

-que es lo que quiere Blakk?!

-solo un cosa Sting. Eso.- dijo Blakk mientras le señalaba al vampiro. – ¡no! ¡Usted no se lo llevará!

-hahahahaha- se rio Blakk en una forma grave y espantosa. El chasqueo los dedos y como unos cien hombres de Blakk salieron. –Atrápenlos.- los hombres de Blakk comenzaron a disparar malvadas por millones. Dos Arachniredes malvadas atraparon a la banda de Shane. Blakk, al ver que ya era suficiente, le dijo a Quentin que atrapara al vampiro. – ¡¿por qué yo?!- Blakk solo lo miro fríamente. Quentin obedeció y metió al vampiro en la jaula. Durante todo ese tiempo, el vampiro trataba de morder a Quentin y siseaba a cada rato. Quentin al fin puedo entrar al vampiro. –¡vámonos!- con eso, los hombres de Blakk retrocedieron y siguieron a su jefe.

…

-¡Ugh! Blakk! ¡Regrese aquí!

-Trix, va ser inútil llamar al enemigo.

-ya lo sé Kord. ¿Dónde está Eli? ¿Por qué no estaba con nosotros cuando Blakk nos atacó?

-no lo sé, algo está mal aquí.

-bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que… ¡ME SACEN DE AQUÍ!- Exclamó Pronto, pues él estaba atrapado y enredado en las telarañas. –Pronto, no eres el único atrapado aquí. – de repente Trixie sintió algo caliente detrás de su espalda. Cuando volteo a ver, Burpy estaba quemando las telarañas. –Gracias Burpy.- la babosa chilló después fue a liberar a Pronto. –muchas gracias. Te mereces un gran beso.- Burpy, al ver que Pronto se le acercaba, soplo un poco de fuego para quemar sus bigotitos. – ¡Auch! Me engañaste.- la babosa infierno le sacó la lengua. El Topoide frunció el seño. – ¿para qué le va servir a Blakk el vampiro?

-no lo sé Trixie, pero no es nada bueno…

…

En algún lugar remoto de Bajoterra…

El vampiro hacia lo imposible por salir, trataba de desaparecer pero no pudo, pues algo en la jaula no lo dejaba, el vampiro podía cruzar entre las barras, pero estas estaban cargadas de electricidad. El vampiro grito en vano, quería salir de allí, tenía hambre y mucha. Al principio, la jaula consistía en solo barras, pero cuando el vampiro rato de cruzarlas, un capa se levantó y cubrió la jaula. – ¡graaaa!- el vampiro gruñó frustrado. El vampiro se golpeaba contra la pared, con la esperanza de botar la jaula, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. El vampiro dio un grito desesperado y de tristeza. Como Quentin había pedido un montón de animales bajoterraneos, estos seguían allí, pues el joven científico malvado pensaba usarlos para otros experimentos. Los animales bajoterraneos, por alguna rara razón, le tenían lastima al vampiro. Ellos sentían como si ya lo hubieran conocido antes pero no lo pudieron identificar pues el vampiro tenia demasiada oscuridad en sí mismo. De repente el vampiro oyó algo abrirse lentamente, volteo hacia arriba y vio que una pequeña compuerta se abría. De ahí, una cadena salió repentinamente y agarró la muñeca del vampiro, después otro se lanzó desde otro lugar t agarró la otra muñeca. El vampiro siseo al ver que lo querían inmovilizar. El vampiro empezó a moverse frenéticamente, tratando que no lo atraparan con más cadenas.

-señor, tenemos un pequeño problema aquí…

- Morris, ¿Cuál ese problema?

-es el vampiro, para poder controlarlo necesitamos inmovilizarlo pero este no se quiere dejar agarrar pues esta esquivando todas las cadenas que le lanzamos.

-usen el gas de la babosa Halotanos malvada para que pueda tranquilizarse.

-muy bien señor,- con eso Morris fue de regresó con los hombres de Blakk y les dijo los que le había dicho su jefe. El guardia llamado Fernando, quien era el responsable del inmovilizar al vampiro, hizo lo dicho.

El vampiro le siseo a la cámara que había en su jaula. De repente, un gas de color verde empezó a llenar la jaula, pero solo un poco. El vampiro fue a la esquina de la jaula, esperando que la nube de gas no lo alcanzara. El vampiro respiró un poco de la gas y se dio cuenta que era gas para dormir o para inmovilizar. La nube empezó a desaparecer cuando el vampiro sentía que ya no podía mover ningún musculo. – ¡Grrr!- fue lo que dijo el vampiro al sentir otra cadena agarrar su cuello, causando que la capucha se callera de su cabeza. El vampiro sintió como la capucha se le caía así que solo bajo la mirada para no enseñar la cara. Ahora sus muñecas estaban encadenadas, su cuellos estaba encadenado también pero conectado a una pared. De repente la jaula empezó a moverse, el vampiro, todavía cabizbajo, gruñó al no saber a dónde sería llevado.

Cinco minutos antes…

-señor, usted querrá ver esto.

-¿qué es esta vez Morris?

-mírelo por sí mismo.- Morris le dio una tablet en donde proyectaba la imagen del vampiro sin su capucha. Blakk trató de distinguir la cara del vampiro pero no pudo, pues este estaba cabizbajo. –tráemelo y quiero saber quién es el vampiro.

-muy bien señor…

De regreso al presente…

-¡Grrr!- el vampiro siseo al sentir un choque eléctrico cuando trataba de liberarse de las cadenas. El vampiro se sorprendió al ver que la capa de metal que cubría su jaula bajaba, ahora podía ver lo que había afuera. Sin levantar la mirada, miro a su alrededor, tratando que su fleco cubriera su cara. Tratando de identificar en donde se encontraba, se trató de levantar pero fue entonces cuando vio que sus pies estaban encadenados también. –¡graaw!- dijo el vampiro entre dientes. –Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí.- ese era doctor Blakk, el vampiro, por una extraña razón reconocía esa voz. – ¡Doctorsh Blakk!- dijo el vampiro con la "sh" al final por sus colmillos. –si soy yo. Blakk. Ahora mi pregunta es. ¿Cómo me conoces vampiro?

-no le she, sholo te reconoshi. ¡Jii!- el vampiro siseó al final de la oración. –segunda pregunta, ¿Quién eres?

-¿y cómo she shupone que voy a shaber esho?

-¿no sabes quién eres?  
-no.

-entonces enséñame la cara.

-¡jamásh Blakk!

-bueno, entonces te obligare.- Blakk chasqueó los dedos y la cadena que tenia alrededor de su cuello, lo levanto bruscamente. – ¡AHHHH!- el vampiro gritó de dolor pues lo estaban ahorcando. Blakk soltó la cadena justo cuando el vampiro levanto la mirada. – ¡¿ELI SHANE?!-

* * *

**un aviso:**

**Estoy planeando hacer mi propio OC de Bajoterra. que dicen? si están de acuerdo, manden me su respuesta en sus reviews o en PM. como ustedes gusten. otra cosa, me hice un twitter hace poco, y si ustedes también tienen, pues me pueden seguir? y yo los sigo devuelta. mi nombre es Karina66123321. ahí voy a subir la foto de la babosa Halotanos, la cambie un poco, pero me quedó genial. (por si leyeron mi historia de "aprisionada misión escape") muchas gracias por leer mi historia. :D**

**y si no tienen twitter, pues pueden mirar la babosa de todos modos, aqui les dejo el link para que lo vean. /Karina66123321**


	6. Capitulo 6: Comportamiento extraño

_Anteriormente en "Una noche que jamás se olvidará"…_

–_segunda pregunta, ¿Quién eres?_

_-¿y cómo she shupone que voy a shaber esho?_

_-¿no sabes quién eres?  
-no._

_-entonces enséñame la cara._

_-¡jamásh Blakk!_

_-bueno, entonces te obligare.- Blakk chasqueó los dedos y la cadena que tenía alrededor de su cuello, lo levanto bruscamente. – ¡AHHHH!- el vampiro gritó de dolor pues lo estaban ahorcando. Blakk soltó la cadena justo cuando el vampiro levanto la mirada. – ¡¿ELI SHANE?!-_

* * *

-¡¿ELI SHANE?!- Blakk estaba completamente sorprendido que el hijo de Will Shane, era el vampiro asesino, chupa sangre. –No lo puedo creer.- de repente, el vampiro, que ahora se conoce como Eli Shane, dio un grito de dolor y cayó inconsciente. Blakk todavía estaba atónito por el gran descubrimiento, de repente Twist vino con información, pero botó lo que tenía en la mano cuando vio al joven Shane tirado en el suelo, sombras saliendo de su cuerpo. -¿ese no era?-

-el vampiro es Eli Shane.

-¿p-pero cómo?

-no lo sé, pero lo usaremos de todos modos. Me pregunto que pasara si un vampiro no toma sangre por una semana…

-pues averígüelo por sí mismo. Yo me voy de aquí.

-oh no, tú no te me vas Twist. Tengo una misión especial para ti.

-¿y cuál será esa misión "especial"?- preguntó Twist mostrando comillas en el aire. –te lo contare más tarde Twist, necesito hablar con el chico Shane cuando despierte.

-si señor.- con eso Twist se retiró, todavía sorprendido que Eli, el chico quien quería que él su uniera a su banda, ser parte de su familia, era al vampiro, no le entraba a la cabeza. Loki chilló, tratando de llamarle la atención. – ¿huh? Oh… lo siento Loki.- la babosa le chilló tratando que Twist entendiera lo que decía; te perdono. La babosa mejor sobó su cabecita contra la mejilla de su dueño. Twist estaba un poco molesto, pues estaría trabajando junto con su rival, hijo del hombre quien mató a su padre. Twist trató de olvidar ese asunto y fue directo a su cuarto. Se cambio y se fue a dormir.

Blakk estaba esperando pacientemente por el despertar del joven Shane. Al fin, este se despertó, miro de un lado al otro, confundido. Miro para el frente y vio a Blakk allí. – ¡¿Blakk?!- preguntó Eli con un "poco" de temor en su voz. Blakk sonrió al ver su enemigo le tenía temor. El se rió de una forma grave y tenebrosa. –Vaya, vaya, Eli Shane, apuesto que te preguntas porque estás aquí, ¿no?- Eli asintió y puso su mano en su barbilla. –bueno, primero que nada. ¿Recuerdas algo que pasó hace una hora?

-sí, recuerdo que estaba con la banda, había salido a caminar un rato.

-¿y recuerdas algo que pasó hace media hora?- Eli estaba un poco nervioso. _– ¿Por qué me está preguntando estas cosas?-_ se preguntó Eli. El joven Shane negó con la cabeza. –no recuerdo nada, Blakk. ¿Por qué las preguntas?

-no lo sé, quizás porque tu…- Blakk paró al ver que los colmillos de Eli habían crecido hasta llegar al punto donde eran como los del un vampiro. Después una sonrisa diabólica creció en la cara de Blakk. –Mejor míralo por ti mismo.- Eli se confundió dijo. -¿Qué mejorsh lo miro por mi mishmo?- Eli siseo molesto, pues esa forma de hablar ya lo estaba cansando. Sus uñas se alargaron un poco, esto fue causado por el enojo del Shane. Blakk sacó un espejo y se dio al Shane, el lo abrió y lo botó, causando que este se quebraba. Blakk se rió diabólicamente en cuanto vio al Shane casi muerto del susto. –No, esto no puede ser. ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Eso?! ¡¿Cómo?!- Eli, todavía encadenado, trató de llegar a la pared, pero al sentir el contacto con su cuerpo, la jaula lo electrocutó. – ¡AHHH!- Blakk ya había perdido la paciencia. – ¡ya cálmate hombre! ¡No es para tanto!

-¡si lo esh! Yo fui quien mató a todash esash pershonash! ¡AHHHHHHHH!- Eli, sin importar las cadenas, cayó a sus rodillas, Blakk ya había soltado la cadena que sostenía su cuello, así que el Shane no se ahorcó. Eli movía la cabeza y empezó a llorar. –no puede ser. No lo creo. Jamás me perdonare por esto, jamás.- Blakk esperaba de nuevo pacientemente, esperando que el niño Shane se calmara.

Blakk se paró y dejó al Shane un rato a solos, pero alguien lo detuvo en sus pasos. – ¡Blakk! ¡Eshpera! ¿Esh que lo que quiere de mí?

-ya verás que tengo planeado Shane, por ahora, quédate allí, regreso contigo en una hora.

-Blakk! ¡BLAKK! – Blakk ignoró al Shane y se retiró del lugar. Eli ya no lo pudo aguantar, el dio un grito de desesperación, tristeza, angustia, enojo, frustración, rabia, y de dolor, todo esto, lo gritó en vano. El empezó a llorar de nuevo. Los animales bajoterraneos, vieron como el Shane sufría, el miembro del Clan Sombra gruñó y el Shane levantó la mirada. El miembro del clan sombra empezó a hablar en su lenguaje, Eli, supuestamente no debía entender, pues no tenia en sombraductor con él, pero por alguna rara razón, el Shane logró entenderle.

_-Eli Shane, ¿cómo te convertiste en el vamparo?_

-¿en el que?

_-vamparo. Ese es el nombre que nosotros le damos al vampiro en su lenguaje._

-ah.

_-y dime, ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?- _el miembro del clan sombra empezó a interrogar al Shane. El solo negó con la cabeza. –la verdad es que no se.

_-¿y por qué dices eso Shane?_

-porque esa es la pura verdad.

_- ¿algo extraño pasó antes de este incidente?- _Eli comenzó a pensar, pero el sonido de una puerta abrirse sacó al Shane de sus pensamientos. _–Hablamos más tarde.-_ fueron las últimas palabras de la conversación del Shane con el miembro del clan sombra.

Blakk entró junto a Quentin y Twist. Eli se puso derecho al ver a Twist, su rival. Quentin traía una bandeja con agujas, agua oscura, tejeras, cuchillos. Eli, al ver lo que traía el científico, se puso a la defensiva, causando que sus colmillos crecieran una vez más y que el iris de sus ojos tomara un color rojo. Twist tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. –_seguramente saco eso de su maestro, tal maestro, tal aprendiz.-_ se dijo Eli, pues la sonrisa de twist se parecía mucho como la de Blakk. –tranquilo Eli, no te haremos nada. Solo queremos intentar algo y sacarte algunas muestras de sangre.

-¿y para que usaran eso?- le preguntó el Shane siseado a todos ellos. Twist estaba sorprendido al comportamiento del Shane, pero también recordó que él era el vampiro. _–Eso explica el comportamiento de Eli. –_ se dijo a sí mismo. Quentin solo sonrió malvadamente. El cargó a una robo-babosa y la programó como una babosa carnero. Quentin abrió una parte de la jaula pero cuando las barras desaparecieron, fueron remplazadas por un campo de fuerza. Quentin disparó a su robo-babosa y esta cruzo el campo de fuerza, golpeando al Shane en la panza. Esto causó que le sacaran el aire a Eli. El se trató de levantar, pero con el peso de las cadenas, no pudo. Esta vez fue Twist quien lanzo una babosa carnero malvada, el lo había apuntado a la cara del Shane, pero no calculó bien y le dio a su hombro. – ¡Levántate!– le ordenó Blakk. Eli, medio vampiro, desobedeció. – ¡dije que te LEVANTARAS!- Blakk jaló de nuevo la cadena que estaba alrededor del cuello de Eli. – ¡AHHH!- Eli grito de dolor al sentir la cadena alrededor de su cuellos. El se levantó rápidamente, pero ese movimiento rápido le ocasionó aun más dolor al joven Shane. Blakk, Twist y Quentin le lanzaron malvada tras malvada, ocasionando que el Shane se desmallara un montón de veces. Al fin lo dejaron en paz, Eli estaba despierto pero estaba completamente flácido, Eli no supo quién era el que lo cargó, pero lo que si sabía era; no importa a donde lo iban a llevar, no iba a ser bueno.

* * *

-¡Ahhh! ¿Dónde está Eli?- la banda de Shane estaba bien preocupada por su líder, pues no había regresado desde ayer. – ¿será que el vampiro se lo llevo antes de que lo capturáramos?- la chica pelirroja era la que estaba más preocupada por su líder. Kord negó con la cabeza, -no lo creo, pero hay una pequeña posibilidad que eso haya pasado.- las palabras de Kord no ayudaron en nada, pues solo hicieron que Trixie se asustara aun más de lo que estaba. –lo siento Trix. Pero como había dicho antes, no creo que el vampiro se haya llevado a Eli, el es inteligente y apuesto que encontró un lugar para esconderse del vampiro o para alejarlo.- esta vez Trixie se calmó un poco, pero aun estaba preocupada por el chico Shane.

De repente la puerta se abrió, todos se voltearon a ver quién era y cuando lo vieron… – ¡ELI!– todos se levantaron a abrazar a su líder. Kord fue el primero, seguido de Trixie y de último Pronto, todos estaban felices de ver al joven lanzador. Eli no los podía abrazar de regreso pues loa manos de Kord no lo dejaban. –amm… ¿Kord? no respiro.- el troll aflojó su agarre pero no lo soltó. Después de casi una eternidad, lo soltaron. –amigo, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Nos habías preocupado, aunque tal persona se preocupa más por ti.- le dijo Kord al lanzador dirigiendo la mirada hacia la joven documentalista. El chico Shane estaba un tanto extrañado por esa miradita de Kord hacia Trixie. Todos estaban felices de que su líder haya regresado con vida y sin rasguños. Tuvieron un duelo entre los cuatro y fue un milagro pues Pronto fue el ganador de todos…

La banda de Shane estaba junto a su "líder", pero lo notaron un poco raro, pues se tardaba mucho en tomar decisiones. Pronto estaba habiendo el almuerzo, todos pensaron que iba a cocinar escorpión frito, o escarabajo al Topoide.

-¡ya está listo el almuerzo!– gritó el Topoide desde la cocina. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Pronto trajo una gran bandeja la cual estaba tapada con una tapadera aun más grande. Todos se taparon los ojos, esperando comida de Topoide pero a su sorpresa, cuando Pronto levantó la tapadera, había, bueno, digamos comida apta para humanos. Había carne con salas de barbacoa, verduras, arroz y papas. – ¡Wow! La verdad es que me acabas de impresionar Pronto.

-muchas gracias señorita Sting, lo hice por el regreso a salvo del joven Shane.

-pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que concina Pronto normalmente? – preguntó Shadow. –bueno, la verdad es que el cocina insectos la mayoría del tiempo. – Shadow sacó la lengua en disgusto. Ellos comieron felizmente pues su líder había regresado sano y salvo.

Terminaron de comer a las tres y Trixie notó algo extraño en Eli. – ¿Eli?– el no volteo cuando dijeron su "nombre". – ¡Eli!

-Uhh… oh… si Trixie?

-¿no vas a ver tu programa hoy?– Eli trataba de recordar su programa. –hoy no lo veré.

-¿Por qué no lo harás? Siestas medio obsesionado con eso.

-pues porque… porque necesito hacer otras cosas. – le pelirroja no lo creyó ni un poco pero lo dejo en paz. Eli salió del refugio con Burpy en su hombro, la babosa le empezó a chillar furioso pues a él también le gustaba ver ese programa. – ¡ay! ¡Ya cállate Burpy!– después de lo dicho tiro a Burpy de su hombro y la pobre babosa cayó cara primero. Al darse le vuelta la babosa estaba punto de llorar, pues el Shane jamás le hubiera hecho ni dicho eso. La babosa infierno vio como su dueño se iba enojado del lugar, ella se regresó cabizbajo, llorando un poco. Las demás babosas de Eli vieron a su alfa caminar tristemente. Todas ellas se acercaron a la babosa alfa del arsenal del Shane. _-¿Qué te pasa Burpy? ¿Por qué llorar? ¿Qué paso?-_ la babosa electroshock le preguntó. _–nada Joules, solo paso algo y nada mas. –_ Joules no le creo a su alfa. –_Burpy, dinos la verdad. Ahora.-_ Dijo Joules firmemente. Burpy suspiró. _–bueno, es Eli, me gritó furioso y me tiro al suelo, después se fue caminando furiosamente hacia no sé dónde. _

– _¿Y no le hiciste algo?–_ preguntó Jabonosa. _– ¿Se recuerdan del programa favorito de Eli que sale a las tres?–_ las babosas asintieron._ –bueno, el está casi obsesionado con eso y raramente no quiso verlo pues dice que tenia cosa por hacer. A mí también me gusta verlo-_

–_a nosotras también nos gusta verlo con el.-_ interrumpió Destello. _–lo siento_

–_como estaba diciendo… a mí me gusta verlo con el también y le empecé a decir que quería verlo un poco enojado. Cuando yo hago eso, Eli me entiendo y no se enoja tan fácilmente, a veces me habla diciendo que lo siente pero que eso es importante o algo y no solo me tira. – _las babosas asintieron, sabiendo cómo era Eli y que ese no era su comportamiento normal…

Una hora antes…

El doctor Blakk le había dicho a Morris que fuera a traer a Twist, pues Blakk necesitaba hablar con él. La puerta se abrió y Twist entró con su babosa versátil malvada en su hombro. – ¿para qué me llamó Blakk?

-pues para la misión especial de que te hable.

-ah, ya lo recuerdo, ¿y que lo hace tan especial?

-pues porque tu tomaras el lugar de Eli Shane.- twist estaba boquiabierta. – ¿yo? ¿El? ¿Ellos?

-si tu. Mira, el Shane está aquí pero tú fingirás ser el Shane por unos días, ¿bien?- Blakk no espero la respuesta de Twist. –bueno, entonces… pásame a tu versátil.

-Loki

-como sea, dame a tu Loki.

-a Loki.

-¡Uhh! ¡Dame a Loki pues!- Twist pasó a Loki de su hombro, a la manota de Blakk. El, antes de cargara en el tubo de babosa, le dijo algo, haciendo que la malvada asintiera con su cabecita. Después de tal acto, Blakk disparó la babosa hacia su aprendiz, la malvada se transformó y le dio a su dueño, haciendo que este cambiara su apariencia. Ahora, tenía los ojos azules, pelo negro azulado, traía unos pantalones azules, una camisa negra, con algunas partes blancas con unas franjas de color naranja en las orillas, un cinturón que iba cruzando su pecho con la insignia Shane, botas negras con las suelas grises, guantes negro y por último, una mochila de color naranja en donde podía guardar sus "municiones". –Perfecto.- fueron las únicas palabras de Blakk al ver que Twist se veía igual que el verdadero Shane. –ahora probemos tu voz, habla.- Twist se sentía como un sabueso de babosa siendo entrenado. – Soy Eli Shane. ¡Siii!- Twist dijo la última parte en forma sarcástica. –justo como un Shane.

-am… ¿Blakk?... ¿qué hay de la lanzadora? Loki no lo pudo cambiar.

-pues obvio que no. El Shane traía su lanzadora con él, pero no sus babosas. Así que yo pienso que están en el refugio Shane con los demás, déjame a Loki, pues no lo puedes tener al entrar al refugio Shane.- Twist levantó a su babosa favorita, el le sobó la cabecita. – ¿seguro que estarás bien con él? No quiero que nada te pase.- la babosa chilló, tratando de asegurar a su lanzador que estaría bien. Twist entendió lo que su babosa le trataba te decir. El chico le entregó su babosa a Blakk. El sonrió de una manera muy rara. Con eso, Twist fue entregado la lanzadora de Eli, Twist lo observó bien y vio que era un modela Defender Slipstream XVL. _–Jamás supe cual modelo era. – _se dijo Twist a sí mismo. –ahora vete al refugio Shane. Ellos ya deberían estar esperando al Shane.- Twist asintió y salió hacia el refugio Shane.

De vuelta al presente…

Las babosas de Eli seguían platicando entre ellas y se fueron al cuarto de su dueño. Trixie estaba filmado a sus babosas pues estas le habían dicho que le querían enseñar algo. Estaban jugando a ser humanos. Era lindo verlos. Pronto estaba dormido en su maca, pues estaba viendo una película de Max Jackson pero se aburrió. Kord le estaba haciendo mantenimiento a las mechas, pues corrían más lento. Todos estaban habiendo cosas "importantes" excepto por una persona…

* * *

Quentin había atado a Eli en una mesa (solo imagínese cuando Frankenstain toma vida con truenos bla, bla, bla.) –Cuando usted diga señor. – Eli estaba despierto pero débil. El trataba de sacer sus manos del las esposas que traía puesto. –ahora. – con esas palabras Quentin le inyecto un poco de agua oscura en la sangre de Eli. –AHHHHH!– el Shane dio un grito espeluznante de dolor. Los animales bajoterraneos temblaban del miedo por el grito del Shane, nunca habían escuchado algo hacia, jamás. –ahora el chip. – Quentin había inventado un chip para controlar la mente, no usaron una babosa Criptogrif para hacerlo porque no escuchaban ordenes y lo zombis que creaba a veces eran tontos. El chip era microscópico pero útil, solo lo tenias que inyectar en el lugar correcto.

Los efectos del agua oscura empezaron a afectar el cuerpo del Shane. Su cuerpo temblaba, su presión arterial subió, le dolía la cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo brillante, su cuerpo, al igual que cuando se convierte en vampiro por su cuenta, se puso delgado y pálido. Sus colmillos crecieron pero esta vez un tanto más largos y había una gota de sangre en cada una. Su cabello tomo un color negro como la noche, sus uñas crecieron de nuevo y se lengua tomó forma de lengua de serpiente. El vampiro siseo y dio un gruño. El agua oscura le dio más fuerza al vampiro pues este rompió las cadenas que los sostenía. – ¡Graaaaa!– el vampiro siseo de nuevo pero abrió tanto la boca, que parecía un león rugiendo. – ¡Quentin! ¡El chip! ¡YA! – Blakk ordenó. Quentin ya había inyectado el chip en el sistema nervioso del vampiro. Quentin corrió hacia la computadora y escribió unas órdenes. Presionó Enter y el vampiro se detuvo. Este sieso un poco pero se quedo quieto.

-buen trabajo Quentin.

-gracias señor. Solo tengo una duda…

-¿y cuál es esa duda Quentin?- preguntó Blakk todavía impresionado. – ¿Lo va alimentar?– Blakk se enojó cuando Quentin dijo eso. –¡no!

-p-pero el…

-pero nada.- Blakk suspiró. –lo usare para mis propios planes. Vete.

-pero.

-dije, ¡largo!– Quentin se enojó pero obedeció. –prepárate Bajoterra… esto será una noche que jamas se olvidará. – Blakk se rió diabólicamente acompañado por un gruño, un siseo y un pequeño rugido del vampiro. –muajajajajajajajaja!–

Continuará…


	7. Capitulo 7: Casi listos

_Anteriormente en "Una noche que jamás se olvidará"…_

_Blakk se rió diabólicamente acompañado por un gruño, un siseo y un pequeño rugido del vampiro. –muajajajajajajajaja!–_

_Continuará…_

* * *

Blakk estaba entrando al vampiro Shane, este, cuando no obedecía órdenes, era electrocutado con un voltaje alto. – ¡dije ATACA!– el vampiro fue electrocutado una vez más por Blakk. –AHHHHHH!– Eli gritó de dolor. El siseó. – ¡Ataca!– ordenó Blakk de nuevo un tanto más calmado. Eli obedeció esta vez pues no quería ser electrocutado de nuevo. Al oír la palabra clave, Eli saltó, con su mano derecho, rasguñó al muñeco el pecho, con la mano izquierda, rasguñó la cara del muñeco y por último, enterró sus colmillos en las supuestas venas del cuello del muñeco. –retrocede. –Blakk, aunque el chip controlaba la mente del Shane, no lo quería usar, quería que el vampiro Shane, siguiera ordenes sin el chip, así todos sabrán que tan poderoso podía ser el doctor Blakk. –Buen vampiro. – Eli le gruñó. –yo she quien soy Blakk, no esh nesheshario deshírmelo, no shoy un tonto como ushted.

–y tu eres un vampiro.

– ¿¡puedesh dejar de recordármelo!?

–no

– ¡BLAKK!

-jamás dejare de recordártelo.

-¡ahhhhrrr!– Eli se lanzó a Blakk, preparando la mordedura, Blakk lo electrocutó de nuevo. Eli soltó un grito de dolor terrible y se separó de Blakk. –Si… haces… eso… de…nuevo… ¡te juro que te matare!– lo amenazó Blakk entre respiros. Eli se paró débilmente, ya lo habían electrocutado como unas 20 veces. El vampiro Shane gruñó en lo profundo de su garganta. Se quedo quieto, pues no quería ser electrocutado otra vez. Blakk se rió malvadamente. – ¡TWIST!–

– ¿mande Blakk?

-dale a nuestro pequeño vampiro su cena.

-sí señor.

-¡DEJE DE DECIRME VAMPIRO!

-¡jajajajajaja!– Blakk solo se rió y se retiró. Eli gruñó lo más fuerte posible. Unos hombres de Blakk entraron en el cuarto en donde estaba Eli, el gruñó pero se quedo totalmente quieto, pues ellos tenían un palo electrocutarte. (No sé como se llaman de verdad.) Ellos le dijeron a Eli que entrara a la jaula.

-y shi no quiero ¿Qué me harán?

-esto. – y el guardia lanzo un rayo de electricidad a nuestro vampiro, Eli Shane. El trató de esquivarlo pero no pudo. – ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!– el Shane cayó al suelo con un poco de humo saliendo de su ropa. Los guardias se rieron tanto, que parecía que se iban a matar de la risa.

Eli siseó y se lanzo hacia ellos. El había tomado por sorpresa a los guardias, ellos gritaron por ayuda, huyendo del vampiro. – ¡AYUDA!– Twist oyó los gritos de "ayuda". El movió la cabeza molesto. –Ahora que querían esos…– no termino la oración pues vio lo que pasaba. El cargó la babosa Halotanos malvada hacia el vampiro Shane. La malvada hizo su ataque paralización, e Eli se dejó de mover y cayó al suelo. Twist lo levanto del cuello de su camisa. –Por ese acto… ¡no comerás!– Eli no pudo hacer nada pues estaba paralizado de pies a cabeza. El chico rubio lanzó a Eli en la jaula super-protegida que inventó Quentin y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Eli chocó contra la pared y se levantó, pues el efecto de la babosa malvada ya había pasado. Eli siseó de dolor y puso su mano en su panza, tenía hambre, y mucha. No había comido por 3 noches. –sholo eshpero que no me hagan nada pues sino el otro yo se apodera de mi de nuevo, con razón que no recordaba nada. – el Shane se quedo pensativo un buen momento sin saber cual sobre la misión de Twist…

* * *

El vampiro no había atacado a Bajoterra por dos noches, los habitantes del mundo subterráneo se habían alegrado por esa esperada noticia.

La banda de Shane, al igual que las demás personas de Bajoterra, estaba feliz que el vampiro no estaba, por fin podían descansar en paz… excepto por tal personita, el estaba aburrido, él quería que algo emocionante pasara, nada. – ¡AHHHH!

– ¿Estás bien Eli?– la pelirroja estaba grabando a sus babosas pero al oír el grito de su "líder", ella fue a ver que le pasaba. El chico negó con la cabeza. –Estoy aburrido, solamente…– Trixie no lo creyó. –Eli, enserio, dime la verdad, la pura verdad.

-solo estoy aburrido, ya te lo dije. – Trixie todavía no lo creyó pero mejor lo dejo solo pues ya habían discutido antes y no quería discutir con el de nuevo. –Como tu digas Eli– le dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz. Ella entró de nuevo al refugio ya que Eli estaba afuera.

PDV de Twist…

Qué difícil es ser Eli, aunque estuve algunos días con ellos, no me recuerdo de nada. A veces desearía que no fuera el aprendiz de Blakk.

¿Y cuál programa favorito? ¿Acaso Eli mira un programa por la video pantalla? ¿Le da tiempo para ver eso? ¿De qué me perdí?

Yo estaba afuera, no quería estar con el resto de la banda de Shane, lo que más quería era estar lejos, pero muy lejos de Trixie, parece que a ella le importa mucho el Shane, será que ella… ña. No lo creo.  
Yo entre al refugio pues tenía hambre, hoy era miércoles, le tocaba a Eli cocinar, bueno a mí. _–Excelente tendré que hacer la comida para todos. – _Pensé que era mejor preparar algo rápido y simple. Me tarde como una hora para hacer la comida. El resto de la banda ya estaba esperando por la comida. – ¡aquí esta!- dije lo mas emocionada posible. La banda estaba sorprendida de cuanto me tarde para hacer una comida tan simple pero no dijeron nada. –Gracias Eli. – me dijeron todos en unisonó. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Empezamos a comer en un incomodo silencio. Nadie hablaba, no sé si era por mi comportamiento o por si no había nada de qué hablar.

Al terminar de comer, un niño se me acercó. –joven Shane, ¿me puede enseñar a disparar como usted lo hace? ¿Porfa?– estaba sorprendido que este niño fuera muy educado. Yo no conocía al niño pero seguramente el verdadero Eli si lo conocía pues vivía con la banda de Shane. –Claro, vamos afuera. – el niño me siguió a fuera, le entregué la lanzadora del Shane. Él lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró detalladamente. _–Hubiera investigado un poco más sobre la banda de Shane y quienes vivan con ellos. – _le quería preguntar el nombre del niño pero eso levantaría sospechas de la banda de Shane y del niño. –bueno, primero que nada…– le empecé a explicar cómo pararse, como sostener la lanzadora, en resumen, lo básico para ser lanzador. El niño estaba muy feliz de saber como ser un lanzador. – ¿puedo por favor lanzar alguna de sus babosas joven Shane?

–Si claro, no hay ningún problema. – Como tenia a algunas de las babosas del Shane en el cinturón, le día a la babosa burbuja (Todavía no se cómo se llama en español). Le enseñé como cargar la babosa al cañón. Le ayudé a apuntar y después disparó. La babosa se transformó, dejando un camino de jabón. El niño estaba tan feliz que empezó a perseguir a la babosa todavía transformada. No lo sabía, pero alguien nos estaba viendo desde un ventana oculta.

PDV de Trixie…

El estaba con Shadow afuera, Eli le estaba enseñando como disparar y todas esas cosas. La puerta se abrió pero no me di cuenta. –Oye Trix. ¿A quién estas vigilando? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

– ¡¿Kord?! No sabía que… ¿Cuándo entraste?

–Hace un rato. – yo no sabía cuando había entrado pero por suerte no me vio hace 20 minutos.

* * *

La banda de Shane no se sentina como antes, su líder tenía un comportamiento muy extraño, ya no hablaba con la "sh" pero eso era bueno, pues no lo hacía antes. Las babosas de Eli fueran las más afectadas, no querían estar con el joven lanzador desde el incidente con Burpy, pero, como todo lanzador necesita babosas, ellas tenían que estar con él.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, Trixie y Kord fueron a vigilar a todas las cavernas por ultimas vez del día, para asegurase que no había ningún peligro.

Al llegar a la Caverna Helada, vieron a Cece con unos hombres de Blakk, transportando algo. –tenemos que detenerlos.

-sí pero son demasiados, necesitaremos una babosa muy poderos para hacerlo. – de repente se oyó un chillido. Kord miro para atrás y vio a Burpy en el pelo de Trixie. –Trix, tienes algo anaranjado en tu pelo.

-¿Qué?– Burpy saltó del pelo de Trixie a la parte superior de su mecha. –Ah. Hola Burpy. ¿Nos ayudas?– la babosa infierno asintió. – ¡oye Cece! ¿Qué haces? ¿Intentando ser silencioso? A si ya recuerdo, ¡Eres PESIMO para eso! ¡Jajajaaja!– Kord y Trixie explotaron en risa. Cece se enojó y les dijo a los hombres de Blakk – ¡atrápenlos!– con esa palabra, los hombres de Blakk dispararon malvada tras malvada. Kord y Trixie se refugiaron en diferentes lugares, y por pura casualidad, Trixie se refugió en el mismo lugar que Eli lo hizo. Trixie disparó a Bluster, su babosa tornado. La babosa tornado de la joven documentalista regresó con su dueña.

– ¡oye Kord! ¡Ven aquí! ¡AHORA!– Kord corrió a donde estaba la joven documentalista. –tu disparas a Bluster y yo a Burpy al mismo tiempo. Quiero ver si esto funciona.

-¿Qué qué cosa? ¡¿Quieres intentar un disparo de fusión?! ¡Eso solo lo puede hacer Eli con el doble cañón!

-ya lo sé, pero la maestra invencible disparó a sus babosas por separado y a diferente distancia y funcionó.

-sí pero eso era la maestra _invencible. _¡Ah!– una babosa granada había explotado cerca de la roca en donde se refugiaban. –solo lo quiero intentar. A la cuenta de tres. Uno… ¡ah!... dos… ¡TRES!– Kord y Trixie cargaron a las babosas y las dispararon. Burpy y Bluster se transformaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y empezaron a dar vueltas, hasta crear un tornado de fuego. Los hombres de Blakk y Cece lazaron malvadas frenéticamente, tratando de derrotar a las babosas fusionadas. El tornado de fuegos dejó un camino de fuego detrás de el, causando que un poco del hielo se derritiera. Los hombres de Blakk salieron corriendo como gallinas. – ¡eso es! Corran como gallinas buscando a sus mamis. (Eso lo dijo Pronto una vez, solo lo cambie un poco). Y díganle al doctor Blakk; ¡buen intento!– les gritó Trixie desde su refugio. (Que casualidad… ella dijo lo mismo que Eli…) –bueno, el disparo de fusión si funcionó.  
-te lo dije. ¿Quién tiene la razón ahora?

-tú, tú tienes la razón. – Trixie tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. –creo que llamare ese disparo de fusión… am… Infernado… si eso es, una Infernado.

Ellos volvieron al refugio Shane, pero vieron que alguien lo había atacado mientras que Kord y Trixie patrullaban. -¿Qué pasó aquí chicos?– preguntó Kord. Pronto, se levanto del hoyo en donde estaba. Ni Trixie ni Kord habían visto ese hoyo. –Los secuaces de Blakk entraron aquí de la nada y empezaron a destruir todo.- les dijo Eli. –bueno, seguramente ese era un plan de Cece. Tenemos que remplazar todo lo que perdimos.– los ojos de Kord brillaban con felicidad. –Eso significa que iremos a ¡Bartomix Spinx!–

La banda de Shane se siguió a donde quería ir el mecánico. –chicos me tengo que ir. Regreso en algunas horas. ¿Bien?– Kord le iba a decir algo pero el Shane salió como rayo en su mecha bestia. Todos lo miraron extrañados pero continuaron con el mandado.

* * *

Eli estaba en la jaula todavía, no había comido en 3 noches, el agua oscura que le inyectaron lo dejó en su forma de vampiro, aunque el trataba de volver a su estado normal, no pudo. Eli no tenía nada que hacer excepto ser entrenado por Blakk. Él le había dicho a Eli que su entrenamiento iba a ser mejor y más eficiente. Eli no entendió cuando él dijo eso pero sabía que era malo…

Eli se había dormido por unas horas pues solo había dormido 12 horas desde que llegó a la guarida de Blakk. El reaccionó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Solo era un mensajero de Blakk, el se acercó a la puerta y le informó a El que Blakk iba a venir en unas horas. –grachiash. – el mensajero asintió y se "huyendo" del lugar. Eli no se sentía bien estando allí, un día (o una noche), Blakk le iba a dar un trabajo o algo así. Eli, al estar entrenando con Blakk, al mismo tiempo estaba trabajando con él, pero que más podía hacer Eli, si él era castigado si no hace lo pedido. Eli había caído en cuenta que estaba trabajando para el enemigo, pero no podía hacer nada. El vampiro Shane se recostó en la pared, pero en una parte donde no había electricidad, las demás paredes estaban totalmente en cableados, diseñados para electrocutar. Eli puso sus mano enfrente de su rodillas, acercándolas mas a su pecho, puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas y su pecho, el se sentí mal, enfermo y mareado, tenia fiebre también, pero no sabía si eso era por el agua oscura o por que no le habían dado de comer.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Eli le restó importancia y regresó a dormir. La persona en entrar era el doctor Blakk, -Eli, despierta.

-ah, hola Blakk. No, no quiero. – le respondió el Shane sin importar en castigo que Blakk le podía dar, el no se quería levantar pues tenía demasiado sueño. –Eli, estoy hablando enserio. Ya despierta. – esta vez Eli no le respondió. –Bueno, al parecer no querrás esto. – al oír eso, Eli volteo a ver qué es lo que tenia Blakk. Cuando vio que era, su boca se aguadó, era comida. –lo shiento Blakk, esh que no había dormido en una eternidad…– Blakk sonrió complacido. El abrió la puerta e Eli se quedó quieto, esperando. –Sal, ahora. – Eli salió como ordenado. –Quédate quieto.- Blakk ató la comida del vampiro Eli y logro que este se moviera, pero por supuesto que su comida estaba muerta. Eli, por alguna razón paranormal, se decepcionó al ver que su comida era muerta, él quería la comida viva por rara razón.

-esto es parte de tu entrenamiento, tienes que atacar a este muerto justo como yo te enseñé, y quizás a la otra vez te lo traigo vivo…– Eli estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Sus ojos estaba rojos al igual que el agua oscura pero lo que si paso era que el vampiro Shane cerró los ojos, al abrirlos, estos eran de color blanco y su cuerpo tomo un color negro, el parecía una sombra. Blakk estaba sorprendido por la transformación del vampiro Shane, la punta de sus colmillos estaban más puntiagudos que la otra vez. Eli no espero más y se lanzo hacia el muerto, estaba fresco así que no se iba a pudrir. El vampiro Shane destrozó al muerto en miles de pedazos, la sangre del cuerpo había salido en todas partes, una parte estaba en la boca de Eli. Blakk estaba totalmente sorprendido y quizás muerto del susto, pues jamás había visto algo así antes. –te lo puedes comer. Yo me tengo que ir. Buen trabajo Eli. – después de lo dicho, Blakk salió rápidamente del lugar. Eli solo se quedo quieto en su forma oscura. De repente, el cayó al piso inconsciente…

Al despertar, Eli estaba en su forma de vampiro normal. Al ver tanto desastre, trató de recordar lo que pasó pero el hambre se apoderó de él y el otro el dominó su mente, causando que el comiera lo que estaba en el piso… él se llenó y regreso a dormir feliz, pues ya había comido.

Con Blakk…

Blakk estaba en su oficina, pensando en el momento correcto para atacar. Eli ya obedecía y sabia todos los ataques, tenía dos transformaciones, como el que acaba de descubrir. – ¡TWIST!

– ¿mande?

–hoy es viernes… ¿verdad?

–sí, ¿por qué?  
– ¿qué fecha?

–pues es trece, viernes trece… ah… ya entendí.

–Bueno, tráeme a Eli, tráeme a Quentin también, unos cinco hombres, una cadena, un silbato, un látigo…solo, retírate. – Twist asintió y fue a traer lo pedido, pero primero los objetos…

Eli estaba bien dormido, estaba sonriendo saber por qué. Aunque sabía quien era él, todavía no recordaba algunas cosas, como la banda, su padre, sus babosas, su mecha, de donde provenía, nada.

De repente la puerta se abrió e Eli abrió un ojo. Se sorprendió al ver a Twist enfrente de su jaula. -¿Qué quieresh Twisht?– preguntó mientras el desviaba la mirada. Twist no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta de la jaula y le pegó a Eli con le látigo. – ¡AHHHHH! ¡¿Para qué pegarme?!

–Blakk te necesita para una misión. Mejor levántate o te pagare otra vez. – Twist levantó el látigo para pegarle otra vez pero…–bien, bien, ya me levanté no me peguesh otra vezsh!– dijo Eli levantando las manos en defensa. Twist sonrió complacido y le dijo a Eli que lo siguiera, al estar afuera, Eli sintió las ganas de salir huyendo y buscar algo más de comer, pero tenía que obedecer, si no, iba a ser castigado. De repente dos hombres de Blakk lo atraparon, cada uno sosteniendo sus brazos, Eli se sorprendió a este acto, un tercer hombre colocó una cadena alrededor del cuello de Eli. Lo soltaron y bruscamente empujaron al Shane hacia abajo. Twist jaló la cadena y levantó al Shane de un solo tirón. Al pobre le dolía el cuerpo, las piernas, llevaron a la oficina de Blakk donde lo estaban esperando…


	8. Capitulo 8: Mi Plan Maestro

Blakk ya estaba esperando a Eli, el tenia una gran sonrisa de ¿alegría? En su rostro. –Mira Eli, hoy es una gran noche, hoy llevare a cavo mi plan "maestro". – Blakk fue entregado la cadena del Shane. El asintió con la cabeza, no tenía más opción que hacer lo dicho.

Todos salieron y se subieron a las mechas, Eli fue metido en una jaula normal la cual fue llevada por Twist, el no lo quería hacer pero. _–ordenes son ordenes. – _  
llegaron a la caverna pesadilla (no lo recuerdo muy bien) Blakk libero al vampiro Shane pero este se quedó quieto como estatua, esperando ordenes. Eli gruñó, sus uñas se alargaron un poco, los ojos se pusieron aun mas rojos. Blakk chasqueo lo dedos e Eli salió como flecha, los hombres de Blakk después vieron que el desapareció. –el Shane desaprecio Blakk. ¿Regresará?

-oh sí, claro que lo hará. Ya le dije el plan y si no lo hace, usare el chip.

–Como usted diga Blakk. – Twist estaba un tanto callado, no le quitaba la vista en donde el Shane desapareció. – ¿estás bien Twist? ¿Te esta incomodando algo?

-n-no Blakk. Estoy bien.

-¿seguro?

-si seguro.

-bueno, pero recuerda, si algo te esta incomodando, me lo puedes decir Twist, sin pena.

-gracias doctor Blakk. – Twist estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su jefe, el jamás se había comportado así. –vámonos, vigilaremos al vampiro Eli en la guardia. – los matones de Blakk siguieron los órdenes de su jefe, sonriendo malvadamente.

~o~

Todo estaba tranquillo en la caverna candado, la gente estaba bien dormida, excepto por el concejal de derechos humanos y de seguridad infantil (no sé ni porque se me ocurrió eso LOL). Ellos estaban hablando sobre tomar medidas de seguridad de los niños pequeños, también sobre el derecho de estudiar de los niños pobres. Habían hecho la reunión afuera pues no había rastro del vampiro. Ellos estaban tan concentrados en el tema que no vieron al vampiro acercarse desde atrás. –Recuerda Eli, a todas las personas que mires hasta que suene el silbato… recuerda y no lo olvides… si no, ya verás el gran castigo que te haré…– Eli sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar la ultima parte de la oración que su amo le había dicho. Eli soltó un pequeño gruñó, lo suficiente para que las personas supieran que él estaba allí. El concejal volteo y no vieron nada, ellos se dirigieron a sus casas, al llegar a un punto donde había cuatro caminos. Eli siseó y el concejal ya supo quién era. Ellos dieron un grito de miedo y corrieron hacia sus casas. Eli se puso su capucha y persigio a cada integrante del concejal, el los acorraló contra en un callejón sin salida. Uno por uno, Eli les tomaba la sangre junto a la energía vital de cada uno. Solo quedaba una persona, este le estaba apuntando la lanzadora a la cara del vampiro, Eli sonrió diabólicamente, su capucha le escondía el rostro, el se lanzó hacia el hombre, rasguñó su pecho, el hombre soltó un grito ahogante de dolor cuando Eli le rasguñó la cara. El hombre, con su ojo bueno, pudo ver la cara del vampiro. –Eli?– el vampiro se detuvo un momento, sacudió la cabeza, no quería que los demás habitantes de Bajoterra lo supieran. – ¡ahora que ya lo shabesh quien shoy no vivirash para contarlo!– e Eli le enterró los colmillos en el cuello. El hombre abrió los ojos en shock y murrio. De repente Eli oyó el silbato dos veces, el dejo a los cuerpos en el callejón y desapareció.

…

Segunda parte, Blakk le había dicho a Eli que necesitaba algunas cosas. Tenía que ir a la Caverna Comercial, esta estaba llena todavía, sería un buen lugar para terminar el trabajo de comer.

Eli fue directo a la caverna comercial, al llegar allí, vio que solo faltaban 2 horas hasta que cerraban. Eli se cambió, se puso la capucha y entro al centro comercial de Bajoterra.

Todos se voltearon a ver al sujeto misterioso con capucha, nadie sabía quién era y empezaron a levantar sospechas, Mílan Milford se acercó a la persona misteriosa. –te puedes quitar la capucha por favor, estas asustando a la gente.

–No, no me puedesh obligar. – con eso el sujeto bruscamente empujó a Mílan. –Oye, no tienes que ser tan rud… – el no terminó la oración pues el sujeto había desaparecido literalmente. – ¿adónde se habrá ido?–

En la tienda de herrería, el sujeto entró y tomo muchas cosas de allí, estaba a punto de salir cuando… – ¡oye! Tienes que pagar por eso amigo…

– ¿y shi no quiero que?

–Si no lo haces llamaré a la policía. – en aquella tienda no había nadie, solo cuatro personas incluyendo al cajero. Eli sonrió malvadamente y se lanzó sobre el cajero, lo atacó sin piedad, ignorando todas las suplicas que el señor le decía. Las otras tres personas vieron que estaban atacando al cajero, intentaron salir pero el vampiro los detuvo cerrando la puerta con llave. Todos retrocedieron tratando de evitar el cuerpo del cajero, el vampiro los acorraló contra la pared y los atacó ferozmente…

~o~

– ¡Noticias de última hora! El vampiro atacó la caverna Candado hace treinta minutos, la policía de Bajoterra recibió cincuenta llamadas de tal caverna, en este ataque, el concejal de derechos humanos y el concejal de seguridad infantil habían hecho una reunión por la noche, lamentablemente, todos los integrantes murieron, los cuerpos fueron encontrados en un callejo in salido, la policía de Bajoterra cree que el vampiro los acorraló y fue allí donde los mató. La Caverna Comercial también fue atacada, murieron cuatro personas, en total, hubo cincuentaicinco muertos. Este fue el mayor ataque, jamás ha habido tantos muertos…– la video pantalla de nuevo se encendió sola, causando que la banda de Shane corriera hacia la sala a sentarse a oír las noticias. Trixie y Kord fueron los que más se preocuparon por el caso, ya que Pronto estaba corriendo en círculos gritando, – ¡AY MAMA! ¡AY MAMA! PRONTO EL VAMPIRO VENDRA POR MIS DOS CETEBOROS! ¡NOOOOO!– Eli estaba asustado también, demasiado, el se fue corriendo a la cocina a calmarse. – ¡esto fue plan de Blakk! ¡Seguramente fue por eso que capturó al vampiro! Eli, debemos detenerlo antes de que sea muy tarde.

–t-tienes razón Trix, pero hay un problema.

– ¿y cuál es ese problema Eli?

–como lo vamos a detener si casi no sabemos nada sobre donde tiene Blakk al vampiro…

–si tienes razón en eso amigo, pero lo podemos averiguar.

–no me digas que quieres entrar a la fortaleza de Blakk, Kord…

–lo siento Pronto, pero es la única manera.

–bueno, haremos eso pasado mañana…

– ¿Por qué pasado mañana? si lo podemos hacer mañana

–e-es… am… tengo cosas personales que hacer Trixie.

– ¿y cuáles son esas cosas personales? ¿Hm?– preguntó la pelirroja un poco enojada. El chico Shane no sabía que decirle. –no te lo puedo decir… es demasiado, Per-so-nal, ya te lo dije.

–bueno, entonces lo haremos hasta pasado mañana.

–chicos me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión a las 7 mañana pero tengo que estar allí ahora. Adiós.

– ¡¿una reunión?! Pero jamás has tenido reuniones antes. – dijeron los demás en unisonó. Eli suspiró. –sí, tengo una, y es muy importante.

–Pero…– el chico Shane salió rápidamente del lugar y se subió a su meca sin sus babosas, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, Burpy. –eso estuvo cerca, tengo que ser más cuidadoso. ¿No es así Loki?– la babosa versátil malvada salió de la nada y chilló en aprobación. –ahora, a la guarida de Blakk. Ojala no me regañe por traerte. – con eso, la babosa versátil malvada cambio la apariencia de su dueño de nuevo, pero esta vez, regresándolo su apariencia normal, Twist…

~o~

–hiciste un buen trabajo Eli, te felicito, hiciste todo lo que te dije y no desobedeciste ninguna orden. Te daré otra misión cuando analice todo. Si ya te has llenado, puedes ir a dormir.

–grashiash doctorsh Blakk.– con eso, los guardias se llevaron a Eli por la cadena que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Eli fue llevado de nuevo a su jaula, pero lo que era diferente, era que la jaula estaba un poco más grande, y mas cómodo, pero a la vez, escalofriante. –Que duermas bien vampirito. – dijeron los guardias. –Ya lesh dije que me dejaran de llamar ashí. – les dijo Eli calmadamente. –Sí, pero el doctor Blakk no dijo que así te íbamos a llamar, ya lo sabes-

-sí, sí, ya lo sé, ordenes son ordenes.

–Que buen vampiro, hasta recuerda nuestras ordenes y las frases de su amo… awww. – dijeron los guardias sarcásticamente. Eli no les hizo caso, así lo trataban siempre… –Ojala tuviera más espacio para correr y hacer un montón de cosas, en vez de estar aquí esperando hasta que Blakk me venga a entrenar. – Eli suspiro cansado, esa noche había sido agotador, por lo menos Blakk lo había dejado dormir, aunque era extraño en una parte. Eli trató de encontrar una cómoda forma de dormir. Al final la encontró y estaba enrollado en una bola, se veía lindo dormir así. Blakk entró a donde estaba Eli, pero al ver al Shane dormir, no se molestó en levantarlo. –mejor déjalo dormir, se lo merece, hizo todo lo que pediste…– pensó Blakk, el salió del cuarto y fue directo al laboratorio del joven científico. El doctor Blakk literalmente derribó la puerta del laboratorio, Quentin estaba habiendo un experimento muy delicado, estaba a punto de poner una gota de agua oscura en una formula cuando Blakk derribó la puerta, esto causó que callera 5 gotas de agua oscura en la formula verde azulado, de repente hizo explosión en la cara de Quentin. Blakk se rió de forma grave. –Veo que eso era algo muy importante ¿no Quentin?– el oven científico volteo a ver a su jefe, cara negra y pelos parados. –bueno, lo era, antes que USTED lo destruyera.

– ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?– preguntó Blakk sarcásticamente. Quentin frunció el seño. –señor, usted sabe de qué estoy hablando.

–ya lo sé Quentin, no soy un tonto. ¿Cómo están las formulas? ¿Ya están listas?

–bueno, usted destruyó una de ellas, no he comenzando la otra pero lo haré cuando termine la primera.

-Bien, espero que cumplas con tu palabra Quentin.

–pero señor…

–sin peros Quentin, lo quiero lo más pronto posible,

–Claro como usted diga señ…– Quentin dejó de hablar pues Blakk ya no estaba. –vaya que Blakk es un hombre misterioso.

–claro que lo es. – de repente el rubio apareció justo detrás de Quentin. –ah, solo eres tu Twist, ¿Qué quieres?

–solo necesito que revisas a Loki, se siente enfermo.

–Hm, bueno déjamelo, te daré a Loki en la mañana con los resultados. – Twist miró preocupado hacia su babosa, quien le guiñó un ojo, indicándolo que él estará bien. Twist sonrió se retiró del lugar.

Al siguiente día…

Eli se levantó adolorido, había dormido en el frio piso. El ya había comido demasiado, estaba re-lleno. _–Demasiada gente. – _pensó Eli. El se levantó y se estiró, se tronó algunos huesos. En su jaula, tenia agua potable, saber cómo lo pudieron mantener allí… Eli se lavó la cara y tomó un poco de allí.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, el Doctor Blakk fue quien entró. Eli no vio ni oyó cuando Blakk entró… –buenos días Eli,

–buenosh díash Blakk…

– ¿te recuerdas cuando te dije que tu entrenamiento iba a ser más eficiente?

–shi… ¿Por qué?

–bueno, ven conmigo y te lo mostrare…– Eli estaba más confundido, Blakk abrió la puerta de la jaula y tomó al Shane por la cadena, este lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Blakk se llevó a Eli al laboratorio de Quentin… – ¿por que al laboratorio de Quentin? Shi me permite preguntar.

–bueno, como te había dicho antes Eli, ya lo veras. – Eli solo miró a su amo confundió. Al cruzar la puerta alguien le disparó una babosa Halotanos malvada e Eli quedó inconsciente…


	9. Capitulo 9: E-Eli? Eres tu?

–Ow… ¿en dónde estoy?– Eli se había desmallado por una babosa Halotanos malvada, saber a dónde lo llevaron mientras él estaba inconsciente. Eli miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un cuarto oscuro, pero él podía ver todo pues tenía la habilidad de mirar en la oscuridad. No había nadie en el cuarto excepto por 3 babosas malvadas en sus capsulas.

De repente la puerta se abrió y las luces se encendieron, Eli cerró los ojos rápidamente pues sus ojos no se habían acostumbrados a la fuerza de la luz. Las personas en entrar fueron, Blakk y Quentin, cada uno tenía una sonrisa muy rara en sus caras. –tráemelos Quentin

–sí señor.

– ¿traer que coshash?

–Ya lo verás Eli… ya lo verás…– Quentin se retiró del laboratorio hasta llegar al almacén. Eli se estaba desesperando. Se quiso levantar pero no fue hasta entonces que notó que él estaba encadenado y inmovilizado. –que eshtá pashando aquí Blakk…

–ya verás Eli, ya verás…– esta vez Eli si se enojó. – ¡Blakk dime AHORA!– Blakk no le hizo caso a la amenaza que le estaba dando el vampiro Eli. Quentin trajo las formulas y se las entregó al doctor Blakk. – ¿Vez esto?…– Eli asintió, una de las formulas era de color blanco con un pequeño tinte morado, mientras que el otro era totalmente lo opuesto, este era de color negro mezclado con rojo.

– ¿q-que va hasher con esho?– preguntó Eli un poco asustado. Quentin agarró una jeringa y agarró un poco del líquido blanco, Quentin se acercó a Eli mientras que este se movía de lado a lado tratando de escapar. Quentin se frustro pues no le podía inyectar la formula al ADN del Shane. –Blakk, ayúdeme…– Blakk solo suspiró molesto. –bien. – el sacó su babosa Halotanos malvada y este saco de su boca un poco de humo, lo cual ocasionó que el cuerpo del vampiro se paralizara. –ya listo, ¿feliz?

–sí, y mucho, gracias señor.

–Ahora continúa con el plan. – Quentin asintió y le inyectó la formula dentro del cuerpo del Shane. Eli, al sentir al aguja de la jeringa penetrar su piel, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. La formula ya se estaba mezclando con el ADN de Eli. El se sintió mareado, sentía un fuerte dolor en su estomago. – ¿q-que …esh lo que… me hisho… Blakk?

–bueno, digamos que te mejoré

–no soy…. maquina… Blakk.

–no tengo otra manera de decírtelo. – de repente Eli sintió como la aguja de otra jeringa entraba en su piel, pero esta vez era el liquido negro rojizo. Cuando la formula se estaba mezclando con el ADN de Eli, Quentin fue a traer a las tres babosas malvadas enjauladas. Cuidadosamente, Quentin sacó su ADN de cada una de ellas, la primera en sacarle en ADN fue la babosa Nocturna. Al inyectarlo al ADN de Eli, este iba a dar al vampiro la habilidad de enojar a la gente y ponerlos de mal humor por medio psicológico. El segundo en sacarle en ADN fue la babosa Halotanos malvada, esto le daría a Eli la habilidad de noquear a la gente por medio del gas. El último en sacarle en ADN fue la babosa Electroshock malvada, esto le permitiría a Eli electrocutar a la gente quienes lo amenace o lo desafia. Eli, por tanto que le pusieron en su ADN, se desmayó, su ritmo cardiaco era más lento, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más lentas. –señor, lo estamos perdiendo.

–haz lo que puedes para salvarlo, no lo quiero perder todavía tengo planes para él.

–sí señor. – con eso Quentin rápidamente le inyectó algo en el cuerpo de Eli, no dio resultado. Quentin se estaba desconcentrando, no sabía qué hacer para salvarle la vida al Shane. De repente una nube de color negro y verde apareció dejando en su lugar un miembro del Clan sombra con una babosa en su mano. Quentin se asustó al ver el miembro del Clan Sombra, pero este solo le dio una mirada de; "tranquilo no te hare daño…" el mimbro del clan sombra abrió su mano y una babosa sanadora guardiana apareció… Doc. Doc, al ver a su antiguo dueño en peligro, rápidamente le atendió, usó todas sus habilidades en su protoforma para salvar a su dueño…

Las respiraciones de Eli regresaron a la normalidad, su ritmo cardiaco también se normalizó, Quentin suspiró aliviado. Doc, satisfecho, le dijo algo al miembro del clan sombra y este asintió, dejando otra nube negra y verde.

Los ojos de Eli se abrieron lentamente, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y débilmente miró a su alrededor. Vio que Quentin le preparaba algo. –Tómate esto. – Eli, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió su boca y se tomó el líquido ofrecido. Eli ahora estaba en su forma de vampiro original pues Doc puedo curar una pequeña parte de agua oscura. Eli, al sentir el líquido en su garganta, quemaba como alcohol. El tosió un poco después estornudó. Quentin agarró un poco de agua oscura y se lo inyectó otra vez en el organismo del Shane. Eli regresó a ser el vampiro infectado con agua oscura.

~o~

– ¿Señor? ¿Señor?– Twist ya había llegado a la fortaleza de Blakk pero su jefe no estaba. Twist tenía que informarle sobre el plan de la banda de Shane. Twist decidió ir a buscar a Morris. _–el debe saber en donde se encuentra el doctor Blakk…–_ pensó Twist. Morris, como siempre, estaba en frente de la oficina de su jefe. – ¡hey! ¡Morris! ¿Has visto al doctor Blakk? Es que necesito hablar con él.

–no lo he visto pero si se en donde se encuentra el jefe.

–y… ¿en donde esta?

–esta con Quentin y el chico Shane. Pero mejor no los interrumpas, oí que casi pierden al Shane.

– ¡¿enserio?! ¿Y qué paso?

–no lo sé, le puedes preguntar al jefe cuando lle- ah… allí esta.

–si aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que querías Twist?

–aaaaam…..am…

–apúrate, no tengo todo el día. – Twist sacudió la cabeza. –lo siento… ¿es cierto que casi pierden al Shane?– Blakk levantó un ceja y asintió. – ¿qué es lo que querías decirme aparte de eso?

–ah sí, cierto. No, que la Banda de Shane está planeando atacarlo y llevarse al vampiro.

– ¿qué es lo que has dicho?

–q-que la banda de Shane lo quiere atacar mañana

– ¡¿MAÑANA?!– Twist tragó duro. _–oh no, ahora si estoy en problemas. –_

– ¡jajajajajajaja!– Blakk se empezó a reír, Morris y Twist se miraron extrañados. –Mañana, ¡jajajajaja!– ya parecía que Blakk se iba a morir de la risa. –am… ¿Blakk? ¿Se encuentra bien?– Blakk no contestó pues se trataba de calmar. Cuando ya se calmó, dijo; – ¿por qué me rio? ¿Por qué me rio? Bueno, no es nada más ni nada menos que el ataque a la banda de Shane. El ataque es ma-ña-na.

–ya he entendido señor.

–que bien. Twist, ¿cómo es la vida en el refugio Shane?

–re-mal, ya se levantaron las sospechas…

– ¿Por qué dices eso Twist?

–bueno, porque no vi un programa, Trixie me dijo si iba a ver "mi" programa favorito, Eli no tenia programa favorita cuando usted primero me dio la misión de engañarlos.

–hoy será tu ultimo día con ellos, después desapareces. ¿Entendió?

–sí señor.

–Bien, puedes retírate. – Twist asintió y fue a su cuarto.

Al llegar allí, el abrió la puerta y buscó a Loki. – ¿Loki? ¿Loki? – de repente se recordó que lo había dejado con Quentin pues se sentía enfermo. –mejor dejo a Loki con Quentin, regresaré por Loki mañana. – con eso, Twist se dirigió de nuevo al refugio Shane. –esperen, como voy a regresar si me veo así. Necesito que Loki me cambie la apariencia. – esta vez fue hacia el laboratorio de Quentin…

~o~

– ¿Eli aun no ha regresado?

–no Kord, no lo ha hecho. – la banda de Shane estaba aun más preocupada que la otra vez por su líder. Aunque el dijo que tenía una reunión en la mañana, su banda no lo creyó. – ¿No crees que él se fue a ver a otra persona?– Pronto no estaba ayudando en nada. –Pronto, Shh!– Kord lo silencio. Pronto se cubrió la boca pero dijo –quizás… am… fue… a…quizás fue a ver a Garfio Rojo.

–sí, quizás tuvo algún problema con su lanzadora y…– de repente Kord recibió una llamada de Eli. – ¡Eli, amigo! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cuándo regresas?

Eli: –mira Kord, yo, am… llego en unas horas. Es que estoy con Garfio Rojo, se me descompuso la lanzadora.

Kord: –claro Eli, tómate tu tiempo.

Eli: –gracias Kord. Adiós, Shane cambio y fuera.

Kord: –adiós amigo. Kord cambio y fuera.

– ¡¿qué dijo?!– preguntaron en unísono Trixie y Pronto. –como lo había dicho Pronto, Eli esta con Garfio Rojo porque se le descompuso la lanzadora.

–que coincidencia ¿no?

–Sí, ¿qué hacemos ahora?– preguntó Trixie. –no lo sé, hagamos el plan para atacar a Blakk mañana. – Pronto y Trixie asintieron y empezaron el plan sin su líder.  
Después de 2 horas, Eli regresó al refugio. –hola chicos. ¿Qué hacen?

–ah, hola Eli, estábamos haciendo el plan en atacar a Blakk lo recuerdas.

–si claro, explíquenmelo.

(Kord explica el plan) Eli sonrió maliciosamente. El resto de la bando lo miraron extrañados. _– ¿Por qué sonríe así?–_ se preguntó Trixie. – ¿estás bien amigo?

–sí, claro, estoy totalmente bien. ¿Por qué?

Fue Trixie quien le respondió. –Por tu sonrisa. – Eli se percató de eso. –lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

–bueno, entonces el haremos plan mañana a primera hora chicos. –

Con Blakk…

–buen trabajo Eli, al parecer tuviste una recuperación muy rápida. Esto es muy bueno, atacaremos a la banda de Shane mañana. – Eli levantó de mirada del muñeco a Blakk. – ¿banda? ¿Shane? ¿Banda de Shane? ¿Qué esh esho?– Blakk se sorprendió al ver que Eli no recordaba nada sobre su vida anterior. –Son enemigos y a ellos los tienes que atacar. – Blakk le dijo a Eli el plan de mañana. Eli entendió cada palabra que le dijo su amo, pero él no sabía quienes integraban ese equipo pero Blakk le dijo que lo iba a saber en cuanto los mire.

Blakk siguió entrenando a Eli, con ataques mas feroces, rápidas y más efectivas. Después de algunas horas, Eli se estaba cansando, y mucho. Blakk le insistía en continuar entrenado pues Eli se llevaría una sorpresa. – ¡continua o te pegare con ESTO! – amenazó Blakk levantando el látigo listo para pegarle o asustarle. Eli siseo pero no dijo nada, atacó al muñeco. El nuevo ataque consistía en acercase sigilosamente al enemigo, gruñir, cuando este voltea, lanzar rayos de electricidad al enemigo, al hacer choque con este, asustar al enemigo con el poder de la babosa Nocturna, después rasguñarle una extremidad, debilitarlo, paralizarlo con el gas de la babosa Halotanos malvada y por último la mordedura en el cuello. Eli dejo al muñeco destrozado. –buen trabajo Eli, por esto, te mereces un premio. (¿.?)

–bueno Blakk. ¿sherá que yo puedo eshcoger mi "premio"?

–pues claro que si mi pequeño vampirito. – dijo Blakk mientras que le sobaba la cabeza a Eli como si fuera una mascota. Eli ya se había acostumbrado a este "gesto de apreciamiento" de Blakk, la verdad, es que a Eli le empezaba a gusta y ronroneó. (No sé ni porque se me ocurrió eso). – ¿entonces me dejaría salir un rato? Una hora para ser exactos…

–claro pero… cierra los ojos. – Eli obedeció. Blakk puso una placa alrededor de su cuello. –eso es para que yo sepa en donde te encuentras.

–claro Blakk. Muchash grashiash. – con eso, Eli desapareció en las sombras.

En alguna lugar remoto de Bajoterra…

Ya era tarde y muchas personas estaban ya dormidas en sus camas, excepto por un grupo grande de adolescentes rebeles, eran criminales en esa caverna pero nadie podía hacer nada pues ellos eran demasiados peligrosos, "mortales" para decirlo de una manera. Ellos platicaban por de su próximo delito; robar un banco. – ¡¿pero cómo crees que robemos un banco?! Ellos tienen mucha seguridad.

–lo sé pero usaremos esto. – uno de los rebeldes abrió su mano dejando a la vista una babosa Slirena. –bueno, como tú quieras. Usará su ataque "hora de dormir" (sleepytime). Y… ¿Cuándo haremos esto?

–lo haremos hoy. – los rebeles sonrieron maliciosamente mientras que se ponían una máscara, sin saber que alguien los estaba espiando desde arriba.

–oye. Tengo hambre

–shhh! No es hora de bromas inútil. – (lo siento, no encontré otra palabra) entraron al banco, los policías los vieron pero el líder de los rebeldes lanzó a la Slirena, causando que los guardias de durmieran rápidamente antes que estos comenzaran disparar. Los rebeldes entraron rápidamente y vieron en donde estaba el seguro. Pero antes de que la pudieran abrir, oyeron un pequeño gruñido detrás de ellos. Estos voltearon a todos lados pero no vieron nada. – ¡Ah!– de repente se oyó un grito y uno de los integrantes desapareció seguido de otro grito espeluznante. – ¡¿que fue eso?!– cada uno, con sus linternas, miraban frenéticamente a todos lados… nada… pero después vieron el cuerpo de unos de sus integrantes colgado por un lazo en el techo, sangre brotaba de su boca y su pecho. Los demás lo vieron horrorizados y uno de ellos se desmayo del susto. De repente se vieron unos ojos rojos a la distancia y desapreció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después se oyó un sieso, voltearon y vieron unos colmillos llenos de sangre con una gota cayendo de cada una. Eso fue lo último que vieron esa noche, el vampiro los atacó sin piedad, con odio y los atacó salvajemente…

Al siguiente día…

La policía que estaba vigilando el banco se despertó en la madrugada y lo primero que vieron fueron los cuerpos de la pandilla mortal tiradas en el piso, llenos de sangre, hoyos en el cuello, uno estaba sin un ojo mientras que otro tenia rasguños profundos en su pecho y cara. La policía los miraba aterrorizado, aunque en otra parte, estaban aliviados pues este grupo había dañado a mucha gente, causando pérdidas fatales, habían puesto un cartel que decía;

Quien sea que capture a la pandilla Mortal, será recompensado con una gran cantidad de oro. Vivos o muertos…

Al final, los entregaron muertos, pero fue una muerte horrible y dura. La policía llevó a los cuerpos a un cementerio y ahí terminó la historia.

…

–buenos días ciudadanos de Bajoterra, hoy le traemos unas noticias "grandiosas" o espeluznantes…– la video pantalla del refugio Shane se encendió de nuevo sola pues la banda de Shane estaba desayunado tranquilamente con su líder quien estaba haciendo su propio desayuno. –soy Bruce Ninani, hoy les informare sobré el misterioso ataque del banco central de Bajoterra… el día de ayer, la policía quien estaba vigilando el Seguro, fueron saboteados y dormido por una babosa Slirena que raramente no afectó a los atacantes. El día siguiente, se vieron los cuerpos de la pandilla Mortal tiradas por el suelo, completamente destrozados, mas con el líder colgando del techo junto a su segundo-al-mando. Stan, vamos contigo.

–claro, muchas gracias Bruce… estamos aquí en el Banco Central de Bajoterra. Ahora hablamos con uno de los integrantes de la policía que estaba vigilando ayer anoche… ahora dime tu… ¿Cómo sucedió el ataque?

–bueno, estos entraron bruscamente al banco, pero antes de que pudiéramos disparar, uno de ellos, el líder creo, disparó una babosa Slirena la cual nos durmió pero yo no fue tan afectado por la canción de la Slirena y pude oír gritos de dolor espeluznantes, junto a unos gruñidos y siseos, eso es lo único que recuerdo…

–bueno, muchas gracias… volvemos contigo Bruce.

–gracias Stan, esto fue una trabajo del vampiro, y por primera vez, hizo algo bueno para lo humanidad, bueno, es lo que lo que algunos creen. Ahora con los deportes… las finales de Babosabol… – Kord fue el único que se quedó viendo lo video pantalla, esperando que el equipo de Grendel estaría ahí. –hoy es el gran día chicos. Estén listos, salimos en cinco. – ordenó Trixie ya que era la segunda al mando. (Bueno, es lo que pienso, no estoy segura… :p)

Al pasar esos cinco minutos, todos se subieron rápidamente a sus mecas y partieron hacia la guardia de Blakk…

En la guarida de Blakk…

–Eli, ya despierta, es hora del plan. – el chico Shane vampiro estaba durmiendo colgando al revés, abrió lentamente los ojos y después los cerró rápidamente. –blaaaakk…la luz me molesta… no puedo salir de día… la luz me debilita… ¿por qué no lo hizo en la noche?– Eli se estaba quejando de todo. Blakk abrió la jaula y bruscamente jaló al Shane del pelo, tirándolo al suelo. Eli dio un grito de dolor al chocar contra el suelo cabeza primero. Blakk levantó el látigo y le pego en la cara. Eli dio otro grito de dolor al sentir su cachete arder como fuego. Eli se levantó con furia y defendiéndose, le rasguñó la cara, sin importarle las consecuencias. Blakk no dijo nada al sentir las uñas del vampiro penetrar su piel, el solo agarró el palo para electrocutar al Shane y lo subió al máximo, Eli, siguiendo sus instintos, agarró el palo y electrocutó al Blakk y salió corriendo. – ¡atrápenlo! – esas fueron la únicas ordenes de Blakk, quien se olvidó de completo sobre el chip…

Unos hombres de Blakk disparaban babosas Demoledoras malvadas hacia la banda de Shane, quienes los atacaban con Demoledoras normales. De repente se oyó uno explosión desde la pared de la guardia de Blakk. En los escombros y el humo, se vio una silueta muy familiar. De repente, una babosa electroshock malvada pasó justo enfrente de ellos, la banda de Shane volteo a ver en la dirección en que fue lanzada la malvada y vieron a Eli ahí. – ¡¿Eli?!

–muajajajaja! – con eso, una babosa versátil malvada apareció en su hombro, cambiándole la aparecncia. – ¡¿TWIST?! – el chico rubio no dijo nada y el "aresenal" del Shane salieron de sus capsulas dirigiéndose a los miembros de la banda de Shane, Joules y Burpy fueron con Trixie, quien los recibió con todo cariño. – ¿qué le hiciste a Eli? – preguntó Trixie preocupada por lo que Blakk le pudiera hacer al joven Shane. –mejor velo por ti misma

–No te entiendo… – Twist agarró un silbato y la sopló. De repente se oyó un gruñido proveniente del sur, justo detrás de ellos estaba el vampiro, cara cubierta pero se podía ver sus dientes filosos llenos de sangre. Toda la banda de Shane (excepto por Pronto) apuntaron la lanzadoras hacia el vampiro, cargadas con sus babosas más poderosas. –shi tratan de atacarme… muajajaja… no shabrán el reshultado… – Kord y Trixie apretaron el gatillo, las babosas fueron lanzadas y al alcanzar los 150km/h, estas se transformaron. La babosa carnero se transformo al igual que la tornado de Trixie. La babosa carnero se le acercó al vampiro pero este sacó unos rayos de electricidad y la babosa volvió a su protoforma. La tornado hizo un vórtice de aire, pero tampoco le afecto al vampiro pero si le causo que se la callera la capucha, por suerte nadie lo podía ver. El vampiro se le acerco a la babosa todavía transformada como si nada, todavía con el vórtice en acto. Al llegar en frente de la babosa, el vampiro le dio un puñetazo y esta se des –transformó. El vampiro se puso la capucha rápidamente. Esto la ayudaba a protegerse de la luz de los cristales. El vampiro en circuló al toda a la banda de Shane, incluyendo al Topoide quien estaba a punto de desmayarse del susto. El vampiro le gruñó al Topoide quien trago salvia fuertemente, le siseo al troll pero raramente no le hizo nada a la chica. De repente, el vampiro oyó cinco veces el silbato, el sabia que significaba y se lanzo hacia el troll. El troll no tenía tanta fuerza comparada al vampiro, si no hubiera sido por una carnero de Trixie, el vampiro le hubiera mordido el cuello a Kord. El vampiro volteo furiosa a la chica y se lazo sobre ella, el estaba a punto de rasguñarle la cara cuando los dos se vieron a los ojos, Trixie pudo ver la cara del vampiro y se sorprendió al ver que él era el vampiro. – ¿E-Eli? – pregunto Trixie con lagrimas en los ojos. Eli solo parpadeo unas veces y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –y-yo… ¿Cómo shabes mi nombre?

–¡solo déjame sola! – con eso Trixie empujo con todos sus fuerzas a Eli, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado del campo de batalla. –vamos Eli! ¡¿Por qué te detienes?! ¡Ataca! ¡YA!– Eli solo se quedo ahí parado, de repente alguien le lanzo una babosa Halotanos y se quedo dormido…


	10. Capitulo 10: La cura, Parte 1

_Anteriormente en "Una noche que jamás se olvidará"…  
__De repente, el vampiro oyó cinco veces el silbato, el sabia que significaba y se lanzo hacia el troll. El troll no tenía tanta fuerza comparada al vampiro, si no hubiera sido por una carnero de Trixie, el vampiro le hubiera mordido el cuello a Kord. El vampiro volteo furiosa a la chica y se lazo sobre ella, el estaba a punto de rasguñarle la cara cuando los dos se vieron a los ojos, Trixie pudo ver la cara del vampiro y se sorprendió al ver que él era el vampiro. – ¿E-Eli? – pregunto Trixie con lagrimas en los ojos. Eli solo parpadeo unas veces y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –y-yo… ¿Cómo shabes mi nombre?_

– _¡solo déjame sola! – con eso Trixie empujo con todos sus fuerzas a Eli, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado del campo de batalla. –vamos Eli! ¡¿Por qué te detienes?! ¡Ataca! ¡YA!– Eli solo se quedo ahí parado, de repente alguien le lanzo una babosa Halotanos y se quedo dormido…_

~o~

Trixie no podía soportar ver a Eli en ese estado, la banda de Shane ahora sabia quien era el vampiro, Blakk ya lo sabía y haría todo lo posible en atraparlo de nuevo. Trixie sentía que se le quebraba su corazón…

Eli ahora se encontraba en una jaula llena de candelas. Eli siseaba al ver que no podía desaparecer, el todavía tenía la capucha cubriéndole la cara… –Eli, ya sabemos quién eres… quítate la capucha…– fue Trixie quien le habló, el vampiro Shane volteo al oír la voz de Trixie. – ¿qué quieresh ahora? – Eli le gruñó furiosamente a la chica pelirroja. Ella sentía un gran dolor en el corazón, como si le hubieran cruzado el corazón con una de las espinas de Mucky (pero transformada), Trixie, todavía con lagrimas en los ojos, se acercó a la jaula. –Eli… mírame… por favor…

– ¿por qué lo haría?

–Pues porque… am… no lo sé pero hazlo por favor…Eli… no me hagas esto…– no importa cuántas veces suplicaba Trixie, Eli no la volteaba a ver. Aunque con la memoria media borrada, Eli, por alguna extraña razón, no la podía ver a los ojos, desde la última vez que pasó eso, el sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, el no podía entender eso, ¿por qué pasó eso? ¿Por qué no la podía atacar como se lo hizo al troll? ¿Por qué? Eli gruñó en frustración. Trixie todavía le suplicaba que la viera pero él no lo quería hacer, era tan necio que decía que no, él le gruñía y le siseaba a la chica. A Trixie le ardía el corazón con dolor y tristeza, el peor sentimiento que cualquiera podía sentir… Trixie fue a traer a Joules, pues el "arsenal" de Eli llegó en cuanto oyeron quien era el vampiro. Burpy se le acerco a su dueño pero en cuanto toco el metal, Eli le siseo en la cara, causando quela pobre babosa cayera en susto. Las babosas se acercaron a su alfa, trataron de ayudarlo pero él se había desmayado. _– ¡Burpy! ¡Burpy! ¡Despierta! ¡No es hora de dormir!–_ las babosas creían que él se estaba durmiendo. Trixie volteo a ver a las babosas y vio que Burpy estaba tirada en el suelo, ojos cerrados, Trixie abrió los ojos en sorpresa. –oye, Pronto, ¿sabes cómo tratar a una babosa desmayada?

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–porque Burpy se desmayó

–oh no. Ahora voy. – Trixie levantó a Burpy y se lo llevó a donde estaba Pronto. El traía algunas cosas, agua, hojas/hierbas medicinales, las cuales tenían un fuerte olor. Trixie puso a Burpy encima de la mesa, Pronto llegó y mezclo las hojas/hierbas con el agua. El después puso el platito en frente de Burpy, cerca de su cabecita. Trixie pensaba que el olor despertaría a la babosa, pero si hipótesis no era correcto. Pronto abrió la boquita de Burpy, puso un dedo en el liquido, hizo un círculo alrededor de Burpy, la cual, cuando fue complete, dio un brillo de color anaranjado. Pronto puso su dedo de nuevo en el líquido y puso algunas gotas en la boca de Burpy, después de eso, cerró su boquita, causando que otra vez el círculo diera un brillo anaranjado. Después de cinco segundos, Burpy empezó a toser y se levanto como rayo, cabecita en llamas. –tranquilo Burpy, todo está bien…– la babosa volteo a ver a la pelirroja y dio un chillido de tristeza. Trixie levantó a la triste babosa y le beso le frente. Burpy ronroneo con felicidad. Trixie regresó a la jaula con Joules en su mano derecho. –mira Joules, se que estas triste por Eli, yo también lo estoy, pero ahora necesito que le des un pequeño choque eléctrico. Necesito hablarle pero no me hace caso. – Joules asintió con su cabecita. Eli le estaba dando a Trixie la espalda. –Eli, mírame por favor… te lo ruego…

–y shi no quiero ¿qué?

–Por favor perdóname…– Eli volteo a verla confundió pero en ese momento sintió un choque eléctrico detrás de el. Eli dio un pequeño salto y miro furioso a Trixie. –Mira, de verdad… necesito hablar cont…– ella fue interrumpida pues había unos miembros de Clan Sombra ahora en el refugio Shane. Pronto se escondió detrás de Kord quien se escondió detrás de Trixie. El líder del Clan Sombra empezó a hablar pero nadie lo entendía… excepto por una persona… Eli Shane.

– ¿Cómo? Yo no recuerdo nada… ¿Por qué la pregunta? – todos miraron a Eli. – ¡¿lo entiendes?! ¡Pero si no tienes la sombra ductor contigo! – el vampiro Shane solo encogió los hombros cuando el líder empezó a hablar de nuevo. – ¡que no puedo recordar nada! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

–_tráeme la babosa…_

– ¿cual babosa?

–_Ya verás Eli Shane…_

– ¿Shane?

–_oh no… el agua oscura lo daño demasiado…al igual que la babosa…_

– ¿agua oscura? ¿babosa?

–_aquí esta_

–gracias… – el líder del clan sombra volteo hacia Trixie y se agacho para estar a su altura. El líder abrió su mano, mostrando a una babosa sanadora guardiana, Doc. Trixie recogió a Doc y lo abrazo. (Solo imaginen una babosa siendo abrazado por una chica. Lol). Doc le chilló a Trixie, tratando de decirle que lo suelte. Trixie medio entendió y lo puso en el suelo. Justo cuando Trixie le iba a preguntar algo al Clan Sombra, pero ellos ya no estaban. Trixie parpadeo unas veces y miro hacia Eli, después a Doc. –no me digas que te debo lazar hacia Eli. – Doc asintió y chillo con tristeza. –bueno, espero que esto funcione. – con eso, Trixie cargo a Doc a su lanzadora y le apunto hacia Eli, quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Trixie cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo. Doc se transformo al alcanzar velocidad, choco contra el piso y después de eso, había una explosión de luz verde. Cuando la luz empezó a desaparecer, Trixie se acerco a la jaula para ver como se encontraba su líder, pero lamentablemente, estaba igual, solo un tanto más pequeño. Eli se levanto y abrió la boca; sus colmillos no eran tan largos y sus ojos estaban menos rojos. –agua oscura. Por eso te mandaron, ¿verdad Doc? –la babosa movió sus bracitos medio diciendo; "mas o menos". De repente el clan sombra volvió, llevándose a Eli, Trixie y a Doc…

En el territorio del Clan Sombra…

– ¿en dónde estamos?

–en el territorio del Clan Sombra…– dijo una vocecita nueva. Trixie miró para abjo pues de ahí provino la voz. –Doc?

–si yo fui quien hable.

– ¿p-pero c-como?

–es la magia del Pozo Revelador…

– ¿Poso Revelador? ¿Cuántos posos existen en Bajoterra?

–la verdad, es que hay muchos, pero son difíciles de encontrar, se necesitan códigos, pasadizos secretos y guardianes para llegar hasta cualquier pos, pero como estamos con el Clan Sombra, no es necesario preocuparnos, mira, ahí están ahora con Eli. – Doc le señaló a Trixie que lo siguiera, Doc la llevo al pozo pero un miembro del clan sombra la detuvo. –este es un lugar sagrado señorita Sting. No podrá entrar hasta que lo autorice mi líder.

–está bien, yo respeto sus tierras sagradas. – Trixie retrocedió un poco. El líder del clan sombra tenia a Eli inmovilizado, el siseaba y le gruñía al Clan sombra, los trataba de morder pero no pudo. –Eli Shane, sentimos el alborot que has causado en Bajoterra. Yo ahora te pregunto… ¿sabes cómo paso esto? Si es así… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

–ya lesh dije que no recuerdo nada. – Eli trataba de liberarse del agarre del Clan Sombra pero no pudo. –creo que usaremos la babosa Recourdious.

– ¿Babosa Recourdious?– pregunto Trixie. –es una babosa que te ayuda a recordar, son muy difíciles de encontrar, por suerte, nuestro líder tiene uno que ha sido pasado por generación por generación.– Trixie asintió. La babosa fue traída y el líder la tomo en sus manos. Todos los miembros del clan sombra agarraron dos babosa y empezaron "cantar". Sus ojos brillaron verde, al igual que los ojos de las babosas. Doc se había ido con el líder y estaba en su mano izquierda mientras que la babosa Recourdious estaba en la mano derecha. De repente una luz de color blanco y verde apareció en medio de las dos babosas que tenía el líder, estas se juntaron creando una bola de luz verde y blanca, se fue haciendo más grande, los dos miembros del Clan Sombra que estaban sosteniendo a Eli, cerraron los ojos. Eli trataba de salir pero no pudo, al parecer le tenía miedo a la luz. La bola de luz salió disparada hacia Eli, le dio justo en la cabeza, Eli dio un grito de dolor horrible. Trixie abrió los ojos en susto, trato de ver que le pasaba a Eli, pero alguien la detuvo en sus pasos. Ella miro hacia arriba y vio a orto miembro del clan sombra sobre ella, pero este miembro, era hembra. –se que te importa mucho el Shane, pero esto es necesario para que lo ayudemos." Trixie asintió y se quedo en el mismo lugar.

Eli lentamente abrió los ojos, pero al abrirlos, vio una bola de cristal flotando ahí en frente de el, cada uno lo podía ver la bola, de repente…

_En la bola de cristal…_

_Se podía ver un chico de quince años con pelo negro azulado, a poca distancia de él, estaba una pelirroja, los dos estaban tratando de reunir a babosas malvadas…_

_En el presente…_

–recuerdas esto Sting?– pregunto un miembro del clan sombra, Trixie solo asintió…

_De regreso con la bola de cristal..._

_Un troll de las cavernas estaba enfrente un de unos contenedores para babosas malvadas, junto a él, estaba un topid-_

_En el presente…_

–saben, adelántenlo, lleguemos al punto por favor. – exclamo el líder del clan sombra a las babosas, quienes asintieron. La babosa Recourdious lanzo un rayo de luz hacia el cristal y este se adelanto hasta llegar a donde una babosa malvada se aparto de las demás, no se podía ver claramente pues este era borroso, el Shane dio otro grito aterrador, la imagen de la malvada se podía ver claramente, en cuanto se pudo ver la imagen, el Clan Sombra empezó a murmurar.

_En la bola de cristal…_

_Eli acorralo a la malvada, trato de convencerla en irse con él pero la babosa le gruñía ferozmente, pero en cuanto vio a la mano del Shane enfrente de el, la babosa sonrió maliciosamente. Salto encima de la mano, Eli levanto la mano en cuanto sintió el peso de la malvada, esta le mordió la muñeca causando que la botaran, Eli dio un grito de dolor y el resto de la banda de Shane se acerco a su líder…_

En el presente…

La luz del cristal desapareció igual que el cristal. Eli suspiro aliado pues el dolor ya había pasado, la babosa Recourdious se sentó en la cabeza del líder del clan sombra. –Beatrice Trixie Sting, como eres la segunda al mando, te encargo a estas dos babosas Recourdious, tu e Eli son merecedores de estas babosas legendarias. Ahora con eso de la babosa malvada… – el líder del clan sombra le dio las babosas a Trixie, uno era macho y el otro hembra. – ¿Qué tipo de babosa era esa?– pregunto Trixie. El líder del clan sombra bajo la cabeza avergonzado. –ese es una babosa Vampirista malvada, sus efecto mezclada con agua oscura son fatales como puedes ver el caso de Eli aquí, necesitamos atrapar a esa babosa, si no lo hacemos, Eli se quedara así por siempre…

– ¡¿Qué?! Tenemos que salir ahora.

–no Sting, tu iras sola, pero te llevaras a la babosa sanadora, el te ayudara a curar a esa babosa, en cuanto lo encuentres… lo curaras y le dirás que muerda a Eli de nuevo para revertir el efecto, pero no sé si funcionara pues ha pasado un buen tiempo. – Trixie asintió. Ella les dijo que regresará con Eli totalmente curado. Ella se llevo a Eli quien estaba bajo el control de Trixie, pues por alguna razón, sentí como si ella estaba al mando ahora, el la seguiría no importa a donde. Esa fue la mete de Eli, la tenía que seguir, la babosa Recourdious le entro en razón…


	11. Capitulo 11: La cura, Parte 2

_Anteriormente en "Una noche que jamás se olvidara"…_

…

–_no Sting, tu iras sola, pero te llevaras a la babosa sanadora, el te ayudara a curar a esa babosa, en cuanto lo encuentres… lo curaras y le dirás que muerda a Eli de nuevo para revertir el efecto, pero no sé si funcionara pues ha pasado un buen tiempo. – Trixie asintió. Ella les dijo que regresará con Eli totalmente curado. Ella se llevo a Eli quien estaba bajo el control de Trixie, pues por alguna razón, sentía como si ella estaba al mando ahora, el la seguiría no importa a donde. Esa fue la meta de Eli, la tenía que seguir, la babosa Recourdious le entro en razón…_

* * *

–vamos Eli, tenemos que regresar a donde estábamos reunido a esas malvadas… sabes… mejor pone la capucha… no queremos que los demás sepan que tu eres, ya sabes. – Eli miro a Trixie, sus ojos no eran tan rojos como antes con el agua oscura, Eli tenía los ojos como los de El Diablos Nachos, ahora, su pupila era de color rojo, su iris era de un tono más oscuro de rojo, lo blanco del ojo era de color negro, aunque Eli tenía los ojos así, se podía ver la tristeza cargada en ellas. Trixie se acerco a Eli, el, al verla acercarse, se alejo un poco de ella. –Eli, mira, tenemos que encontrar a esa babosa, si no jamás vas a regresar a la normalidad y yo quiero que vuelvas a la normalidad, no soporto verte así. ¿Me has entendido? – Eli la miro tristemente y asintió. Trixie sonrió, pero no fue hasta entonces que vio que Eli traía un pequeño y delgado collar la cual tenía un pequeño botón de color verde brillando. – ¿Qué es eso Eli? – pregunto Trixie mientras le señalaba el collar. Eli miro para abajo y apenas lo pudo ver, después se recordó. –esh que, am… Blakk me lo pusho para que shupiera en donde estoy…

–entonces debemos quitártelo, no queremos que Blakk nos perseguía o algo así.

–Creo que eso es muy tarde Trixie…– Eli y Trixie se voltearon y vieron a Blakk junto con a algunos hombres de Blakk, lanzadoras cargadas. –Veo que te han curado del agua oscura Eli, ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué haces con tu novia mi pequeño vampirito? – Eli sacudió la cabeza, Trixie se sonrojó. – ¿qué es novia? – pregunto Eli, Blakk negó con la cabeza molesto. –creo que esa agua oscura te daño la mente demasiado mi pequeño vampirito.

–Ya no soy tu "vampirito" doctor Blakk. – dijo Eli molesto. Blakk se rió totalmente complacido. – ¿Estás hablando enserio Eli? Yo te di "todo", y además, cuando te sobaba la cabeza como pura mascota, tú ronroneabas. – Eli se sonrojo avergonzado y bajo la cabeza. – ¿de qué está hablando Blakk?

–jajaja… te lo diré, cuando él hacia algo bueno, yo lo trataba como una mascota y a él le agradaba. Jajajaja! – Eli siseo y ataco a uno de los hombres de Blakk, usando los mismos ataques feroces y salvajes que Blakk le había enseñado, y así lo hiso hasta quedar con un solo hombre quien salió como flecha… Eli regreso a Trixie, ya que él pensaba que ella estaba al mando. –veo que solo quedamos solo tú y yo Trixie.

–no exactamente Blakk…

–Eli, no tienes tu lanzadora ni a tus babosas. – Eli gruñó y siseo varias veces creando un patrón. Al hacerlo, mas y mas babosas se le acercaban, algunas de las babosas de Eli lo pudieron escuchar desde el refugio y le trajeron su lanzadora. –sholo porque shoy un vampiro, no shignifica que no le tenga apreshio a mis baboshash, yo lash ignore, shi, pero esho fue causha del agua oshcura, esho no fue mi culpa. – Eli recogió a sus babosas y estas se pusieron en sus respectivos tubos. –lo shiento si los haya ashushtado, esho fue causha del agua oshcura, eshpero que podrán perdonarme…- dijo Eli and un susurro para que solo sus babosas lo pudieran oír. Las babosas estaban a punto de llorar, pero dieron un chillido de felicidad y de perdono. Burpy se subió al hombro de Eli y sobo su cabecita contra su mejilla. Eli tenía un poco de sangre en la boca, pero no se lo limpio. –recuerdas como usar eso Eli Shane?...

–puesh claro que shi…_esho eshpero…–_ Eli cargo a Tejedora, pero le costó un poco ponerlo en el barril. Al tener la lanzadora cargada, Eli la apunto hacia Blakk pero la lanzadora se temblaba. Blakk se rió totalmente entretenido, pero fue silenciado por una Carnero de Trixie que le pego cerca de la boca, causando que sangrara. – ¡vamos Eli! ¡Dispara! – El Shane miro la lanzadora. – ¿como la enciendo? – las babosas le señalaban al gatillo. Eli sonrió el apretó el gatillo, Tejedora se transformo al alcanzar velocidad y ató a Blakk. Después Burpy salto encima de la lanzadora, – ¿quieres ir ahora? – la babosa chillo y asintió. Eli cargo a Burpy en la lanzadora, pero le costó, apretó el gatillo y Burpy fue lanzado hacia Blakk, Burpy creó una pared de fuego alrededor de el. Trixie sonrió y tomo a Eli de la muñeca. Eli fue tomado por sorpresa y por poco ataca a Trixie.

–por lo menos lo derrotaste, al parecer no están tan asusta do de ti. Y…am…solo te quito esto. – dijo Trixie mientras le quitaba la sangre de la cara. Eli abrió los ojos en sorpresa, Trixie con un pañuelo mojado, se lo quito, Eli se sonrojó al sentir el pañuelo en su cara, pero no dijo nada, ella estaba al mando, no le podía hacer nada, pues por alguna razón, el se sentía atraída a ella. Trixie sonrió y le quito la sangre que tenía en la boca, fue ahí cuando Eli se sonrojó mucho, pero su piel regreso a su color normal envés de estar rojo. Trixie le seco la cara después, pero entonces vio que tenía un poco mas de sangre debajo de su barbilla. Trixie agarro el otro pañuelo y le empezó a limpiar debajo de su barbilla, Eli se sonrojo otra vez y ronroneó, Trixie se dio cuenta de eso y le rasco ahí otra vez, Eli no podía estar más feliz, eso fue cuando sus ojos perdieron un poco de su color rojo.

–vamos Eli, tenemos que encontrar a esa babosa malvada. – dijo Trixie mientras que dejaba a Eli ronroneando. Eli tenía los ojos medio cerrados medio abiertos cuando Trixie se alejo de él. El chico Shane suspiro y Burpy le dio una mirada picara pero Eli no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la caverna en donde estaban capturando a las malvadas, Trixie le pregunto a que dirección fue la babosa. Eli la miro extrañado. – ¿la babosa Vampirista malvada? No recuerdo muy bien.

–creo que la babosa Recourdious nos ayudara ahora. – Eli negó con la cabeza, el no querría sentir ese dolor otra vez. – ¿te quieres curar o no Shane? Esto es por tu bien, yo no… dijo, nosotros no soportamos verte así. Hazlo por la banda… por tu padre… por toda Bajoterra… por mí…– dijo Trixie en voz baja, aunque así, Eli la pudo escuchar y le sonrió. –lo hare… por ti… – Trixie se sonrojo y saco a una de las babosa Recourdious, fue la babosa macho quien le hizo recordar a Eli. La bola de cristal apareció de nuevo, esta mostró a donde fue la babosa; al suroeste. – ¡vamosh, esh por allá! – grito el Shane apuntando a unos arbustos de color morado y verde. Eli se adelantó y Trixie lo siguió, el Shane salto hacia los arbustos y no salió. Trixie se quedo pensativa… _–entró o no entro, si no, si no, si no…_

– ¡Trixie! Vamosh esh másh grande por adentro.

– ¿Cómo?

–Sholo entra… – Trixie suspiro y entro al arbusto, se dio cuenta que si era más grande por adentro. –las aparienshiash engañan Trixie. – Trixie fue sorprendida al ver que Eli tenía razón, hasta se podía parar allí dentro. –Eli, tenías razón.

–Mira Trixie, hay un pequeño hoyo aquí. –

– ¿Dónde? – Trixie se acerco a donde estaba Eli y vio que si había un hoyo, pero ninguno de los dos podía entrar allí, solamente babosas. La pelirroja se volteo y vio a Eli asomándose a ella con la boca abierta. Trixie se asusto al verlo en esa posición. – ¿E-Eli? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Trixie asustada. Eli tenía los ojos rojos de nuevo, parpadeo unas veces para que perdiera un poco del color rojo. Eli se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza avergonzado. –lo siento, es… am… instinto…no lo quise hacer lo sien-

–shhh! – Trixie puso un dedo sobre el labio de Eli, quien se quedo impactado al acto. Ella apunto al agujero y después a una de las babosas del arsenal del Shane. El asintió y saco a Burpy y a Joules. –ushtedes irán a bushcar a esa babosha malvada, Doc ira con ushtedesh, por shi algo mal pasha. – las babosas chillaron en aprobación, salieron de sus tubos y entraron al hoyo. –estarán bien, ¿verdad? – Eli asintió y sonrió. –ellosh lo eshtarán… las baboshash shon inteligentesh…

PDV de las babosas…

Burpy encendió su cabecita al entrar en el hoyo, era negro allí adentro, Joules y Doc lo siguieron, temblando del susto.

– ¿B-Burpy? ¿Esa babosa malvada no nos hará daño a nosotros?

–No, no lo hará Doc. Además… ¿Por qué nos atacaría otra babosaahh!?– Burpy grito porque había caído en un túnel. Joules se asomó al hoyo pero se cayó cuando Doc trato de asomarse. – ¡Ahhh! ¡Doooc!

– ¡lo siento! … ¡cuidado abajo! – Con eso, Doc se lanzo al hoyo y cayó encima de Joules quien cayó encima de Burpy. – ¡uff! – dijeron las dos babosas quienes cayeron de primero. Doc se paro y pidió disculpas. –No importa Doc, tenemos que encontrar a esa babosa… – ellas siguieron su camino pero se toparon con una gran roca. Joules lo observo bien y vio un pequeño hoyo en un lado. –Burpy, ¿Y si tratamos de empujarlo usando eso hoyo de allí?

–buena idea Joules, Doc, ven para acá. – Doc hizo lo dicho y entre los tres, lograron que la roca rodara hacia abajo. Burpy, todavía con la cabeza en llamas, les dijo a las demás que lo siguieran. Cuidadosamente bajaron el túnel, pero al llegar al fondo, se sorprendieron al ver que ahí había una luz que iluminaba todo el lugar. Las babosas del Shane miraron todo el lugar en asombro, pero algo cachó el ojo de Burpy, una babosa… malvada…

Con Eli y Trixie…

Ellos estaban sentados en el arbusto, Trixie había puesto algunas ramas en el centro pues se estaba oscureciendo, ella trataba de encender la fogata; –vamos enciendo, ¡enciende! ¡Sí! – la fogata se encendió pero apenas tenía una llama, Trixie empezó a soplar y la llama creció. Eli solo observaba las llamas, le parecía raramente familiar la figura que podía ver en ellas. Eli entrecerró los ojos para poder distinguir las figuras, era un hombre peleando contra otro pero este tenía su cuerpo más grande que el otro, los dos parecían ser rivales, enemigos como algunos dicen, el hombre más grande lanzo una babosa que al parecer era una malvada hacia el otro, creando un vórtice la cual- ya no se pudo ver nada pues la llama murrio. – ¡ahora no! – se quejo Trixie. Eli se quedo atónito a lo que vio en la llamas. Trixie se le acerco por detrás y le toco el hombro, Eli se asusto y estaba así por rasguñarle la cara a Trixie. –whoah! Eso estuvo cerca Eli.

–dilo por ti, cashi te rashguño la cara Trix… _Espera… ¿Trix? ¿Por qué le dije así? – _el Shane se pregunto muchas cosas pero Trixie sonrió. –estas recordando lo que olvidaste Eli, eso es bueno, antes me llamabas Trix y no Trixie, estoy feliz de que recuerdes eso. – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Eli le sonrió de vuelta y le ayudó a Trixie a encender el fuego de nuevo…

PDV de las babosas…

–ya regreso, creí ver una babosa malvada.

–bueno Burpy, solo quédate con nosotros un minuto o dos, ¿sí? Iremos a esa tienda, todos, este lugar se parece al Centro Comercial de Bajoterra. – dijo Joules admirada. –sí, este el centro comercial para babosas de Bajoterra. – contesto una Babosa Perla, Burpy se quedo boquiabierta al igual que Doc, estas babosas se creían una leyenda, nadie los había visto antes, solo existían en cuentos de niños. Se decían que eran las babosas mas bonitas y apreciadas de toda Bajoterra. Doc y Burpy se sonrojaron al darse cuenta como estaban mirando a la babosa. –lo siento. – dijeron Doc y Burpy al unísono. La babosa Perla sonrió y los guió por el lugar. Joules estaba va de hablar con ella mientras que Doc y Burpy la miraba con ojos soñadores.

De repente, Burpy vio la babosa malvada de nuevo, se recordó de su dueño vampiro y fue a perseguirlo. – ¡ya regreso chicos! – ninguna de las babosa lo oyó así que no sabían cuándo se había ido Burpy. Burpy lo encontró comprando unas uvas sanguíneas, estas se llamaban así pues su jugo sabio y olía a sangre de verdad. _–esta debes ser la babosa malvada Vampirista, pero ¿cómo lo guiare hasta donde están Trixie e Eli?– _se pregunto Burpy, el se quedo pensando un buen rato, después, se le prendió el foco. Fue de nuevo con la babosa Perla, el sabia que cualquiera caería con su belleza. –am, disculpa, pero necesito tu ayuda… – Burpy trataba de no hacer contacto visual con ella. –claro, cualquier cosa por una infierno guapo. – dijo un poco sonrojada, Burpy se sonrojo también y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, le doliera hacer esto. –necesito que te sigua una babosa…

– ¿y cuál será esa babosa? –Burpy suspiró, cerró los ojos y le dijo el problema de Eli y sobre la babosa Vampirista malvada. Ella parecía sorprendida. –nuestro Eli Shane es un… – Burpy le tapo la boca, no quería que las demás babosa supieran lo de su dueño. –lo siento, pero no quiero que nadie sepa del caso del joven Shane, esto debe quedar en secreto. ¿Me has entendido? – la babosa Perla asintió y sonrió. –que bien, mira, la babosa está ahí, ahora ve y han tu trabajo, por favor, ten cuidado.

–lo hare, gracias… Burpy… – Ella le sonrió y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, Burpy se sonrojó mucho pero fue a reunir a las demás babosas que estaban tomando un smoothie (búcenlo si no saben que es…) –oigan chicos, se que están disfrutando esto pero le digo dos cosas… – Joules dejo de tomar per Doc seguía tomando. –la babosa perla me beso la mejilla y…– no pudo terminar pues Doc le había escupido. – ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

–no es de tu inconveniencia Doc. Ahora tenemos que subir antes de que ella suba, vámonos. – los dos asintieron pero se llevaron su bebidas con ellas.

Llegaron de primero, Eli cargo a Doc, vieron a la babosa Perla subir seguida de la babosa Vampirista malvada. Eli apretó el gatillo y Doc salió disparado y una explosión verde apareció t la babosa fue curada. –Mi trabajo termino aquí. – dijo la babosa Perla, ella estaba a punto de irse cuando Doc la detuvo. – ¿cuál es tu nombre?

– ¿Cuál es la tuya guardián?

–Doc. ¿El tuyo?

–Mabel, pero algunos me llaman Mabe.

–gracias Mabe por tu ayuda.

–no hay problema, Doc. – Después de lo dicho, ella le guiño el ojo y se fue.

Trixie levanto a la babosa suavemente, Eli miraba a la babosa con un poco de miedo. La pelirroja puso a la babosa Vampirista en uno de sus tubos para babosas y toma a Eli de la muñeca. –tenemos que regresar con el clan sombra. Ellos saben más que yo. ¡Vamos!– Eli asintió y la siguió.

En el territorio del Clan Sombra…

–haz traído a la babosa Sting? – Trixie asintió enseñándole la babosa, el clan sombra empezó a murmullar. – ¡al pozo! – con eso, el líder toma de las manos al Shane y a Trixie, aparecieron de nuevo en el Pozo Revelador. El líder del clan sombra dijo que Eli que entrara al pozo, el asintió y entro ahí, Trixie no sabía lo que iba a pasar, se preocupaba mucho por Eli.

El poso comenzó a iluminarse e Eli floto en el aire. Trixie le dio la babosa Vampirista al líder del clan sombra, el asintió y empezaron a decir cosas raras, cada uno tomando 2 babosas las cuales brillaban de color verde. Eli también al igual que Trixie quien fue levada al pozo revelador también. Los dos ahora estaban flotando ahí en el pozo. Trixie e Eli se miraron a los ojos, ambos asustados. El líder del clan sombra se detuvo, se preparo en lanzar a la babosa, esta era una manera más efectiva de revertir el efecto. Trixie agarro las manos de Eli quien fue tomado por sorpresa pero le sonrió tiernamente. Eli y Trixie cerraron los ojos y bajaron sus cabezas, el líder del clan sombra dijo algunas cosas más y disparó a la babosa, al llegar a los 150 km/h la babosa se transformó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del Shane y de Trixie. La babosa siseos y choco contra Eli causando que él y Trixie darán vueltas. Eli empezó a sentirse mareado dio un grito de dolor al sentir las fuerzas oscuras salir de su cuerpo. Al final del cuerpo de Trixie empezó a salir una luz de color verde la cual entro al cuerpo del Shane. Los colmillos de Eli vivieron a la normalidad, su pelo recupero su color negro azulado, sus ojos perdieron su tinte rojo y recuperaron su color azul (celeste), el color regreso a la piel de Eli, sus uñas se encogieron, el ADN de las babosas malvadas también fueron fue purificado de él. Trixie abrió los ojos al igual que Eli, Trixie tenía lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Eli estaba completamente curado, Trixie se trato de acercarse a él, Eli también se acerco a ella, ya había recuperado la memoria. Eli agarro suavemente el rostro de Trixie entre sus manos, Trixie se sonrojo pero no se quejo, ella cerró los ojos al igual que Eli, sus rostros se acercaron más y más hasta que sus labios chocaron. Eli y Trixie se sonrojaron fuertemente pero disfrutaron el beso, sabían que el clan sombra estaba ahí, ellos se voltearon para darle privacidad a los tortolitos. Trixie puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Eli mientras que él las puso en su cintura. Trixie movió si fleco al lado y sostuvo su rostro en sus manos, Eli la agarró más fuerte, había esperado esto por mucho tiempo, demasiado…

Pero como dice un dicho, todo lo bueno siempre tiene su final. Eli y Trixie se separaron por falta de aire, juntaron sus frentes para recuperar el aliento. –me alegra que has vuelto a normalidad Eli, no sabes cuánto te extrañe. – dijo Trixie llorando de felicidad mientras que enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Eli quien también tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Eli la abrazó. El Shane besó la frente de Trixie. –yo no puedo creer todo lo malo que le hecho a las personas de Bajoterra…– con eso dicho un miembro del clan sombra se llevo a Trixie y otro se llevo a Eli. – ¡esperen! ¡¿A dónde nos llevan?! ¡Trix!

– ¡Eli! – Trixie trato de librarse del clan sombra pero ellos tenían una fuerza tan fuerte como el hierro. Los dos miembros del clan sombra desaparecieron cada uno con una persona, llevándolos a un lugar no predecible…


End file.
